


Long D

by hep



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Happy Ending, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hep/pseuds/hep
Summary: Mickey is Canadian working in a coffee shop during the Toronto International Film Festival (T.I.F.F) when he meets a handsome stranger.I don't want to give too much away. They eventually begin a long distance relationship but distance and  other issues threaten to come between them.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> The very lovely Erikutta beta'd this for me and I couldn't be more grateful. 
> 
> It's been awhile. I hope this is worth this wait. I am very nervous about it. I have a lot of it written already but I keep playing with it and changing things. It was time to just post at least one chapter and cross my fingers. 
> 
> As always, comments feed the soul. I expect to update once or *maybe* twice a week.

Mickey let the smell of freshly ground coffee awake his senses before he had any sense in him. 5:00 am came too quickly, especially when you went to bed at around 1:00 the night before. 

Lifting old wooden chairs off stools, he watches, as early risers stand in the rain awaiting the next streetcar to take them to their daily grinds. Toronto streets are bustling even though the sun hasn’t yet risen in the city, it’s a hot September morning buzzing with excitement in the air, gossip on the lips of every passer by. TIFF is in town and with it always comes the many tourists just hoping to catch a glimpse of a famous face. Also, the famous faces mainly hoping to only be seen when they want to be. Most who come speak only in high regard of Canadian hospitably. The thought of such talk makes Mickey chuckle to himself, as he thinks back to the 3 people he has already flipped the bird to, this morning. 

“Canadian hospitality,” he muses to himself as he watches Mike, a homeless man he's become acquainted with, be ignored time and time again by well dressed men carrying $5 cups of coffee. As his first pots of liquid caffeine finish brewing, the stocky brunette grabs his umbrella in one hand, placing a hot cup of joe in the other before making his way out the door. “ Back in a minute,“ he hollers just loud enough for Joe the baker to hear him. 

“Oh Mickey, you don’t have to do that. I told ya before. I can pay you...” Mike grumbles, while dirty fingers dig into his cup as if searching for money they both know isn’t there. 

“Nah, don’t worry bout it. And keep the umbrella” 

Before the old man can protest his act of kindness, Mickey is turning on his heels heading for the door to Black Coffee, just in time to catch the first paying customer of the day. And so it begins, just as it does every day. 

 

“You know, Mick,” Joe says biting into a sandwich, mouth full of meat as he speaks, “it wouldn’t kill you to go out every once in awhile. “ 

“It might.” 

Joe sighs loudly, watching as Mickey takes money from a customer smiling almost believably before rolling his eyes at the 5 cent tip the mans leaves him. 

“Besides man, I went out last night.” He reminds his friend while squeezing each croissant to find the softest one, an act that he knows irritates the baker to no end. 

“Would you mind not fucking up my shit, Milkovich.” The tall blond requests with a huff before continuing on with his previous statement as if he had just remembered what he was talking about. “ Anyway, you went out with your sister last night. That’s not going out. You drank shots and complained about your family. I mean, out out. Like for real. “ 

“What the fuck does that even mean? And I’m telling Mandy you’re over here talking shit. And you almost had a chance with her.” He says with a tease, raising his eyebrows for emphasis. 

“Really?” 

“No,not really. And quit trying to fuck my sister. Jesus. I’m trying to eat here. “ 

Joe rises from his spot at the long white counter, wiping his crumbs into his hands before opening his mouth once more. “This fresh?” He asks tilting his head towards a half full pot of coffee. 

“‘Try it and find out,” Mickey answers, laughing at the unamused look shot his way “yeah, it’s fresh princess, just put it on before lunch” 

Pouring himself a large cup of hot fresh coffee, the heavy set man tightens the apron around his waist making an “mmm” sound deep in his throat as his takes his first sip. “ So, I mean out. Mick. You should get out, meet people, socialize. “ He continues, clearly set on ignoring the ignoring h’s getting in return. “You listening, or you set on living with your sister and a dozen fucking cats into your old age?” 

“I’m 26.” Mickey gripes in protest, face grimacing at the thought of a biological clock ticking. “ and besides where the fuck would I meet anyone.” 

“TIFF’s in town, meet a tourist. Or a famous dudes assistant. Or a famous dude. “ he continues, each word dripping with more excitement than the next. “ I heard that uh… Amy.. no Harmony… NO. fuck, that’s not it. Tall guy, blond really handsome…” He says eyes looking up to sky as if searching for the answer. 

“Armie Hammer?” Mickey finishes the thought, laughing when Joe jumps in excitement over the correct answer . 

“ Yes, that’s it. I heard he’s in town” 

“ Did you also hear he's married? Cause Mandy has the hots for the guy and he’s definitely married. To a woman. I told you before, that was just a movie. Dude’s not even gay. “ 

“What? No way. There’s no way that man’s straight, Mick” 

“I’m telling you, Armie Hammer is straight as an arrow” 

“ Well, I mean, he could be bi” A deep voice chimes in, the intrusion causing both friends to turn their heads in the direction of the cash register, where a tall redhead was standing, ready to order, a smile playing at his lips as he spoke. “Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt. But I mean he could be bi. Right. Just because he married a woman doesn’t man he isn’t into both men and women.” The last word was said quietly as if the stranger had suddenly become painfully aware of how he had injected himself into a private conversation. “You don’t have a bell, or anything, to let you know customers are here.” His voice is quiet once more, as his long fingers point towards the front door of the almost silent bakery “ You are open, right?” 

 

After taking the man in for a few seconds, Mickey finally finds his words, replying simply “ Yeah. We are. Sorry bout that. I keep telling them we need a fucking bell. What can I get you?” 

“ I need a 4 large coffee’s and can I just get a like a bag full of sugars and cream and shit? I don’t how they take all take it. Saves me some time this way.” The redhead replies with a warm smile, taking out a handful of American cash before asking, “You take American? I haven’t been to the bank yet.” 

“Course it’s no problem, man” 

 

 

Mickey doesn’t know why he feels it’s necessary to do so, but before he knows it, he’s opening his mouth to speak once more, “So, you really think he’s bi, huh?” He asks turning on his heels to start pouring the coffees. 

“Could be.” The taller man shrugs. Mickey can feel the heat of the man’s green eyes on his ass the entire time he prepares his order. “You never know. I think most people are probably a little bit bi, don’t you?” 

“Not really. I mean, women never did much for me” the words jump out of his mouth so suddenly, he almost chokes on air when he realizes the man has retorted with, “me either”. After that the banter is quick, albeit a little quiet and rife with flirtation. The entire exchange takes him off guard . 

While Mickey has been out since his old man died 5 years earlier, this type of blatant flirting is still not something he goes around doing. Hell, even saying he's gay out loud Is not something he does on the regular. Mickey curses himself internally for his forwardness, trying desperately to ignore the fire his confession seems to have ignited in the strangers eyes. “Will that be all ?” 

Looking around the coffee shop as if searching any other reason to stay there, the customer shakes his head no, paying quickly before seeing his way out the door, taking Mickey’s interest with him. 

“See, a famous person’s assistant.” Joe’s voice excitedly pipes up from the service counter behind him.

“You’re assuming a lot of shit right now, Joe” 

“Yeah. OK, He's paying in American money, buying coffees for people he doesn’t know the order of. And his face nearly set fire when you said you were gay.” Joe rambled as Mickey sat himself down at a stool grabbing his own cup of coffee while his friend spoke. “And about that, since when do you tell strangers you’re gay. I mean unless you wanna fuck them” 

He had a point. The entire interaction was very un- Mickey like. 

 

Luckily, the rest of his evening was very Mickey like. After staying a few hours later than planned at work, as he usually does, the brunette found his way back to his empty apartment. Thankful that Joe is nowhere to be seen. As far as good ideas go, working with your roommate probably wasn’t the best of them. Joe was a good guy, paid his rent on time, didn’t bother Mickey all too much, but he did have some issues with boundaries. So, when the apartment was empty, Mickey was happy. He was happy in the silence of the empty space, content with the sound of the cars rushing by, and nothing else to interrupt his dinner of a burger and fries from the diner next to the coffee shop. He didn’t need anything else. He most definitely didn’t need to go out and meet someone as was suggested earlier in the day. And there was no way he was going to wander the streets trying to find where actors’ assistants spent their nights when in Toronto during festival season. That was not something he was going to do. 

It wasn’t. 

 

Until, it was exactly what he did. 

 

Lifting his phone to his hand he shot off a text . 

 

M- where you at?

J- Ethel’s with Micah and Zoe. You wanna join?

M- Nah. uh, Maybe. Anyone there?

J- Yeah. Micah and Zoe. You OK Mick?

M- yeah I know that fucknut. I meant like anyone … important. 

He wasn’t about to admit to his roommate that he was looking for one redhead in particular. 

J- me 

M- OK. I’m done now I will be there in a few. 

M-order me a beer. 

 

 

 

As it turned out, Ethel's wasn’t entirely a bust. Mickey didn’t see the tall redhead but he did have a good time with his friends. Going out wasn’t so bad after all. He didn’t give Joe the satisfaction of knowing that, though, instead choosing to gripe about how loud the music was and how expensive the drinks were all night long. This complaining seemed to amuse his knowing friend all the way into the next morning when they were both begrudgingly working while hungover. 

 

“Why did you come out last night, anyway?” The baker asked while chugging back his 4th coffee of the morning. Mickey had just come in from delivering Mike a breakfast sandwich. “Why do you do that? I like Mike too, but if Saul catches you giving away food you’re gunna get your ass fired” 

“I don’t give it away, I pay for it” 

“You pay for it? So, you buy him food every day? Milkovich, you old softie” Joe teases loving the pale blush that crosses his friends face as he throws him a middle finger. 

 

“DING DING” a voice cuts through the banter just before Mickey is about to toss a muffin at his roommates head. “Sorry. You still don’t have a bell and it looks like I’m interrupting, again.” The redhead says with a smile. The smile is warm, friendly, his green eyes smiling along with his lips. Mickey both hates and loves how gorgeous the other man is. 

“Nah, not interrupting anything.” The shorter man states, his expressive eyebrows shooting his friend a look, that tells him to get the fuck out of there, so he does. “4 coffees again? shit on the side? Or do you know how you want them today?” 

 

“Nope.. Just on the side is fine… uh…” He pauses mid order to search Mickey’s face. 

“Oh, Mickey” 

“ Hi Mickey, I’m Ian. I even have Canadian money today.“ He smiles that smile again, obviously proud of himself, the sight of it causing the barista to smile wide in return in spite of himself. 

Fuck. He is already ruined for this guy and he doesn’t even know him. 

“So, I take it you’re here for Tiff?” Mickey asks as nonchalantly as possible while preparing Ian’s order. 

“Yeah. Here for a few more days. Never been to Toronto before. Vancouver once for filming, but that’s about it. I like it though, it’s nice, the people are nice, polite.” 

Mickey chuckles lightly to himself before teasing the other man, “Don’t let that get out, it's a secret after all.” 

“Haha, worst kept secret ever.” 

 

Once again the exchange is as short as it was flirtatious. Before Mickey knows it, the other man is gone again, leaving him kicking himself for not at the very least, getting his number. 

Two more days go by with two more cute flirtatious coffee orders, and the anticipation of finally doing something with all the pent up sexual tension is nearly killing Mickey. He hopes it’s killing Ian too, because tomorrow he is, for sure, getting some balls and hitting on the other man. 

 

Enough is enough  
“Hey Mick. “ Mike says while clearing his throat as he stands halfway in the doorway. “ I know Saul doesn’t like me in here.” The older man says nervously, sunken eyes casing the place for Mickey’s boss. 

“Fuck that guy, Mike. He's not even here. You want to use the bathroom? I told you could shower at mine anytime, man” 

 

“No, no that's not it. I’m good, Mick. I just have this stuff here. I thought you might want back.” He says quietly walking into the coffee shop, slowly he raises his hand to show a paper bag half full of something in his right hand. 

“Yeah? What's that?” He asks as tattooed knuckles grab a hold of the bag. Inside it is little packets of sugar and milk . “Have you been…” Mickey begins, his face full of confusion. 

“ Sealing? Oh no, Mick. I would never. You know that.” 

“No, I know, sorry man. So, what is this again?” 

“ That guy, nice guy, comes in around lunch. The orange haired fella. He keeps buying me and a few guys down the street there coffee in the afternoon. I only use one milk and most of the others only take a sugar or two. I figured you might want the rest back. I don’t have the heart to tell the guy we don’t need ‘em all. He gives a lot of money, too. Too much really, but he won't take no for an answer.” 

 

Mickey takes the packets from Mike, smiling at how the older man’s eyes light up showing off his $50 bill, as he orders himself some food. Mickey hasn’t seen the man this happy in a very long time, the look of him makes the tough talking man feel warm inside. 

 

That must be why he spends the entire evening thinking about Ian. He can’t help it, it's charming to think of someone giving money to and buying coffees for homeless men that most people walk by. 

 

The redhead was not only hot as hell, but also intriguing as fuck, and now Mickey was even more determined to get his number. 

 

If only he returned to the store.


	2. This Isn't Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my awesome beta, Erikutta who really had her work cut out for her this time!! I couldn't be more grateful.

Ian never imagined constant sunny days would be an annoyance, but the truth was, the appeal of L.A sunshine wore off rather quickly. He had relocated to Los Angeles from Chicago less than a year prior for work. Although almost 12 months had passed, he still felt like a fish out of water in the spacious city. Everything seemed so far away, especially home. This place isn’t home and he can’t picture a time when he felt like it is. 

 

The studio is warm, too warm for the sweater set the wardrobe department has forced onto him for his scene that day, but as far as problems go, a sunny city and warm set aren’t exactly bad ones to have. First world problems, as they say. Grinning to himself, the redhead gives his head a shake remembering when his problems were trying to locate his drunken father, or help his siblings make rent. Life as an actor hasn’t been easy, nor particularly lucrative as of yet, but it pays his bills and allows him to be free of Frank and Monica. The thought of how far he's come automatically shifts mood. 

 

“ You look happy today,” Gary, the films director, notes as he steps closer to the craft services table where Ian is pouring his third cup of coffee that morning. “Leah just informed me we called you away from T.I.F.F. for this. Sorry bout’ that, but the re-shoots needed to be done.” 

Ian shakes his head easily, “No biggie really, happy to do it. Normally if I am called about a movie I already filmed, it’s someone letting me know my scene was cut. So I am happy to be here, trust me” 

The director laughs, nodding his head empathetically.

Gary was a fit man, blond, handsome, still in leading man shape, although he hadn’t worked in front of the screen in years. He was a rarity, a director who really took the time to get to know his actors, to engage with them, befriend them even,he was a gift and Ian was thankful for him. He was thankful for the role, as well. After years of trying to act for a living, the redhead hadn’t had more than a handful of lines on screen to account for his time when the call came for Gary’s movie.Yet, that was all it took. There wasn’t even an audition. Ian received a call from the man himself asking if he might be interested in a starring role in Gary’s latest film. While it’s true that a low budget film from an actor turned director wasn’t likely to be a box office smash, the role was a meaty one. It was the kind of character most actors would die to sink their teeth into. There wasn’t anyway that Ian was turning it down. 

 

“I was barely in the movie at T.I.F.F. Honestly man, I have like 6 lines in the thing. I was shocked they even asked me to come along.” 

“You should enjoy those kind of things though, they can be a lot fun, especially when promotion doesn’t rely on you. That means you’re just there to enjoy yourself, and that’s sort of rare in this business. Toronto is nice, too. “

“Yeah. It is,“ Ian agrees easily, walking in tandem with the director towards the set they were shooting on for the afternoon. 

“I hope to film there one day, get out of L.A for once,” He laughs deep from his belly, before burying his nose into his phone. 

Ian can’t help but agree with the sentiment. He wouldn’t mind going back to Toronto, either. 

 

 

 

“Hi Fi,” Ian smiles wide answering the Facetime with his sister, at precisely 9:00 pm, L.A. time on a Thursday. Her calls were like clock work, as was her concern. 

“Hey sweetface! How’s things out there? You eating enough?” the brunette looked into the phone as if searching some sort of sign of malnutrition. Ian had long given up trying to get her to stop worrying as if she was still his legal guardian. He was 24 living on his own, not even in the same state but she would always be his big sister and he would always be her little brother. That was just how it was, so he humored her. 

“I ‘m eating fine. I promise, 3 square meals a day. How’s things there?” 

“Good. Good. Carl hasn’t blown anything up recently, the laundromat is doing well. There’s been no Frank sightings, but I think that’s probably good, too.” 

“Probably. Look, I need to hit the gym before bed.” Ian says, laughing at the frown his sister shoots his way before saying her goodbyes. While he appreciated the calls, they did nothing to assuage his constant state of homesickness. Not even having Lip move out there a couple months earlier, helped with that. 

The older Gallagher was working on his masters in Mathematics at UCLA. While they lived together, technically speaking, Lip stayed at campus more often then he stayed in their tiny one bedroom apartment. While Ian understood his brother staying with his girlfriend on campus, rather then traveling everyday to where they lived, he couldn't help but feel a little lonely. The very stark reality was that he felt lonely a lot of the time lately. 

L.A was a lonely place for Ian Gallagher. 

 

 

“You know what you need?” Alex said wiping his brow with a lightly stained off white hand towel, Ian could only assume he brought to the gym from home. “You need a date!” 

 

“A date?” 

“Yeah, a date. I haven’t heard you mention anyone special since we met and that was what, 6 months ago at least, man.” Alex was a nice guy. He was trainer at the gym Ian went to and a total extrovert. He set his sights on being friends with Ian and just wouldn’t relent. If he was being honest, Ian was as thankful for Alex and his relentless friendship as he was for Gary’s movie. It seemed as though these people had been sent to the redhead as some sort of karma for having such a rough childhood and he was more than happy to accept them as payment for dues paid. 

Ian took a gulp from his water bottle, being sure to wipe down his machine before moving onto the next. “There has never been anyone special and I dunno man. I don’t think I could meet anyone now. I got a lot of shit going on.” 

“OK.. So, it doesn’t have to lead to anything, just go out have some fun. Let your hair down a little bit,” The large man said encouragingly before making his way to the treadmills. “Wouldn’t hurt you to get laid either,” he added in a voice just loud enough for everyone working out near them to hear. Ian waved a finger in his direction laughing when his friend nonchalantly went about his cardio session paying him no mind. 

 

“Well, what do you think?” Alex nodded in the direction of a young, well built man outside of the gym as they were saying their goodbye’s. “Hot?” 

“Jesus, fuck. Are you hunting for dick for me now? Is that what this is?” Ian said, his head shaking in disbelief as his friend continued to check the young man out. “Will you stop that? You’re straight,” he reminded, kicking his friends shins lightly as he scolded him. 

“I know that. I could be your wingman though. I’m not so straight I can’t tell when a man is attractive.” He pushed out his chest with pride as he spoke, sneaking one more look over the to the other man who luckily didn’t seem to notice the gawking. “So, he’s hot, right? You should go hit on him.”

“Oh my fucking god. NO. I shouldn't, I don’t even know if he’s gay. And as I said, I’m not really interested in anyone.” 

“Not “really” interested in anyone?” The well built man repeated with a raise of his eyebrows. “So you’re interested in someone? There’s someone, right?” 

Knowing he had said too much, Ian slung his duffle bag over his shoulder, walking away without answering his excitable friend. It was more fun this way. 

“Night, Alex.” 

 

“Night, lover boy.” 

 

Ian smirked the whole walk home. There may have been someone he was interested in, but that someone was far too many miles away for it to be anything more than fantasy. 

It was a good fantasy, nonetheless. 

 

 

It was an odd thing to watch a movie that he was in getting so much attention, yet that was what was happening with the movie that was shown at T.I.F.F. two months prior. Paul Dano, the movie’s lead, was receiving all kinds of awards buzz. 

While this was fantastic for Paul, an underrated actor who hadn’t had this type of hype since There Will be Blood years earlier, it was also good for everyone involved with the movie, including Ian. His part in the film wasn’t large, but it fortunately allowed him to flex his acting muscles with a dramatic monologue that seemed to catch the eye of a few casting directors. Ian was elbow deep in scripts when one email in particular caught his attention. It was the script for Gary’s next movie. It was the story of an openly gay young man growing up in a rough neighborhood. It was perfect for him. 

Just as he finished reading the script, a smile pulled at his lips as a text from Gary came in. 

 

Gary- how about you and I head to Toronto and make a little movie magic?

Ian- I’m in. 

 

It was another month before he would find himself on a plane to Toronto. He could only hope the city hadn’t changed too much since the last time he had visited. In fact, he was very much looking forward to things being exactly same. He couldn’t wait for a cup of coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting started I promise. These characters I am introducing will be major players in the story as the boys are long distance, so I need them to be fully fleshed out people. I hope they will be as the story continues. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. December is Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my awesome beta Erikutta.

On the days that Saul would meander into his office, Mickey could feel the tension in the Coffee Shop, and it did nothing to make his day go faster. It had only been an hour into his morning shift and he had already looked at the clock 5 times, each time being more disappointing than the next. Finally, when his lunch break arrived, he was even more let down to find that his boss wanted to see him in his office.

“Hey, you wanted to see me?” the brunette said thumbing at his nose as he stood in the doorway to Saul’s tiny office.

“Yeah, Mick. Can you have a seat?” It wasn’t that Saul was an all around bad guy. OK, actually, it was exactly like that. Saul was a dick to the 10th degree, the older man was all about the bottom dollar and he didn’t care about much else. He hated Mike and the other homeless men in the area, scaring them off whenever he saw them. Additionally, he was cheap and not about to pay anyone a penny more than he had to, the exception being the brunet himself, whom the older man had seemed to take under his wing. Mickey only took the job in the first place because Saul was willing to hire him fresh out of juvie when he was 18. It was as if Saul had seen himself in Mickey’s troubled past, although he had never said as much. It was just a hunch. They weren’t particularly friendly, despite the 6 yrs they had now worked together. Sitting in the small, old grey office chair across from his boss’s messy desk, Mickey was brought back to the first time he sat there. He was a scared kid just wanting a job, any job. It was weird to think back to that kid, the one who couldn’t see past prison being his only future. That kid was terrified his father would find out he was gay. Getting in trouble seemed like his only choice at the time. Saul, despite his many flaws, handed him a way out, and for that he would always be grateful.

“You have been managing this place for what? 3 years now?” Saul looked up from his paperwork questioningly.

“Um yeah. I guess it's been about that since Kyle left”

“Hmmm. Right. That’s what I thought and you’re happy here? You like all of, this” he asked waving his hand in the air as if to signal the space around them. Mickey’s hackles began to rise and he wasn’t too sure why. He didn’t enjoy conversations with no clear ending point. His boss was dancing around something and he didn’t like it.

“What is this about Saul? I kinda wanted to eat lunch today, skipped breakfast” He didn’t actually skip breakfast, he’d had banana pancakes, but he wanted to get to the point sooner rather than later.

“I am selling the place and I want to sell it to you. I am done. I want to pack it up and head somewhere hot. December in Toronto is cold and I am done with it.”

“Actually December’s been warm,” Mickey corrected, earning himself a small chuckle in response.

“Really, Mick? That's what you got from that?”

“No. Sorry man, just taken off guard. I don’t think I can afford that. I mean you know what you pay me,” this earned him another chuckle.

“I’ve been looking into it actually, and we could work it out. You, me and the bank. We could work it out, but you would have to really be in it. No running off to Mexico for you,” the older man teased with yet another chuckle.

 

“Can I think about it?”

“ Of course. But if you decide against it, this place will be sold and I can’t guarantee your job.”

Mickey nodded his understanding before ducking out the back door for a much needed cigarette. The offer lay heavy on Mickey’s mind well into the next day. That was until lunch time, when everything changed.

“I’m telling you, you need to do it Mick. You have money saved up. I’m your roommate, I know you do.”

“That money is for emergencies, like bail or some shit. It isn’t for buying this shithole,” the brunet scoffed, turning to pour himself a cup of coffee he couldn’t help but notice the look of surprise on the bakers face, as he looked toward the front door. “What the fuck are you staring at?” Joe subtly nodded his chin signally for Mickey to turn around. When he did he was met with a familiar pair of jade green eyes.

“Hey! It's been awhile.“ Ian greeted warmly, he was still as gorgeous as ever, maybe even more so.

“It has been awhile. Coffee?” he asked, trying to catch the breath that had been stolen when the other man appeared. “Just you, or are you giving it to all guys down the street, again?” The redhead smiled shyly to himself, a blush rising in his cheeks that only made him more endearing.

“Just me. I actually didn’t see anyone out there today.”

“Yeah. Even though it's warm for December, it’s still colder on the streets now, so most try and find beds in shelters, but some will still be around. They always appreciate a hot drink. That was a nice thing you did,” he was rambling and knew it. He never rambled, but Ian had him so fucking nervous it was unavoidable. Cursing himself internally, he takes the money for the coffee while trying to figure out what to say next. “So, you’re back?”

Ian takes a seat at the empty counter, the action causing a smile to pull at the corners of the brunets lips. “Yeah. I don’t know if I told you, but I’m an actor. I’m filming here for a little bit. “

“An actor, huh? You in anything I would know of?”

“Not unless you’re into indie movies that make no money,” the taller man chuckled warmly, taking a sip of his coffee while Mickey tended to another customer. It was impossible to not feel green eyes watching his every move. After roughly 20 minutes of pretty flirty banter, Ian checked the time on his phone and let out a long suffering sigh as he stood from his stool. “I have to get back.“

“Cool. Will I see ya tomorrow then?” Mickey asked, biting his lower lip as he spoke. He wanted to say more, to finally get that number he had been regretting not getting months ago, but he just couldn’t work up the nerve.

“Maybe I could see you before that?”

Before Mickey could answer, Joe’s voice shouted from the kitchen . “YES! He’d love that.”

“Motherfucker,” Mickey grunted under his breath, only laughing when he noticed Ian was laughing, too. “He’s a dick, but he’s not wrong.”

“Glad to hear it. Give me your phone. I’ll put my number in and we can text a little later. I should be done by 6, if you wanna grab dinner?“

”Sounds good.”

The walk home from the coffee shop was filled with an annoying amount of teasing from his roommate who just couldn’t seem to help himself. Little did he know though, that his taunting was distracting Mickey from his nervousness about the whole thing. Or maybe Joe did, in fact, know that he was a distraction and he was just doing what good friends do when their friends are crawling out of their skin with nerves.

“I should just call this shit off,” Mickey says suddenly, taking his phone into his hand as Joe opens the door to their apartment.

“No fucking way. You have been pining after this dude for months. You’re not calling shit off. You’re gonna go out and have a good time, for once.”

“Ok. 1. I don’t pine. 2. I go out and 3. fuck off.”

“1. You need to get laid. 2. You need to get laid, and 3. you need to get fucking laid.” The taller man rolls his eyes at his friends middle finger being shoved in his face but doesn’t budge on his stance. “I’m serious, you’re into this guy. Like you actually talk to him and flirt with him and shit. I have known you for years now and I have never seen you so into anyone, except maybe yourself.”

Mickey shoots him the finger once more, unable to verbally deny that he was speaking the truth. Because he was. Mickey was into Ian. He wanted to know everything about him. He could listen to him talk for hours and probably never want to tell him to fuck off and that was a big deal. But, he also couldn’t deny the elephant in the room, the redhead didn’t live here. How serious could they possibly be?

“You get this guy isn’t from here, right? So don’t go planing a fucking wedding or some shit.”

“He’s here now. And by the looks of your phone, he's texting you,” Joe stated eyeing Mickey’s buzzing phone on the coffee table. With that, tattooed fingers grabbed the black device, taking it into his bedroom where he could respond in private.

**Ian- Hey. I’m done now. I was just going to shower at my hotel. Do you want to meet somewhere when I’m done?**

‘Yeah, in your shower,’ Mickey thought to himself, getting hard at the image of the taller man naked and soaking wet, bastard. Now he would have to rub one off just to make it through dinner.

**Mickey- where are you staying? I could meet you close to your hotel.**

**Ian- Sheraton Centre**

**Mickey- you’re not far from me. I can walk to you and then we can hit up a bar I know, close. They have great food and cheap beer.**

**Ian- sounds good. Give me an hour and I’ll be in the lobby.**

**Mickey- k**

Letting his hand palm at his now fully hard cock, Mickey closed his eyes, ready to relieve some of the pressure he was feeling. It was a date. He hadn’t had one of those in a long time, but he was looking forward to it in spite of himself. He couldn’t help but wonder what could possibly come of a date with someone who obviously wasn’t local, but he didn't need to worry about that now. It could just be sex, that wouldn’t be so bad. In fact, he let the thought take over his mind as he felt his orgasm building.

Yeah, just sex, sex with the sexy redhead he had been pining for for months, that was good. That was very good. What else could he possibly need?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 should be up fairly quickly. I know with Canon everyone is down with some cute date night fluff, right? Right. So, that's what you're getting.
> 
>  
> 
> I would love any thoughts. Any comments are welcome. Although I would prefer them to be polite of course. Its Thanksgiving here and I am super thankful for all my awesome readers!


	4. Date night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my awesome Beta Erikutta. 
> 
>  
> 
> this is pure fluffy date night goodness. I figure after all that is happening in Shameless atm its what we deserve.

Ian was floating. He had not been this excited to go out with someone, possibly ever. He had spent months dreaming of seeing Mickey again. The reunion did not disappoint. Even though he hadn’t thought it possible, the brunet was even more sexy than he had remembered. Every inch of him from his dark hair down to his strong legs and perfect ass had Ian dying to dig in. On top of how delicious the other man looked, he was equally as charming. His personality was like that of a pit-bull, rough around the edges, but it was obvious there was a soft heart under all that bite. 

Ian liked Mickey. He really liked Mickey. That was already clear and they hadn’t even gone out, yet. 

 

Making his way into the lobby, he couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips when he spotted Mickey. The shorter man was dressed in a nice, black button down shirt paired with skin tight, dark blue jeans. He looked good. He looked like he had taken the time to choose the perfect outfit, possibly even rejecting a dozen before settling on the perfect one, much like Ian had. 

“Hey, you look good” He complimented loving the way his dates face turned a brilliant shade of crimson at his words. 

“Yeah.Uh, you too. Should we?” Mickey gestured towards the front door dipping his head down low as if trying not to show his blush. It was adorable. He was adorable. Ian wasn’t going to be able to take this. 

Gazing into Mickey’s perfect side profile as they walked in tandem down the busy Toronto streets, Ian lost all sense of willpower. Without thinking too much about it, he found himself ducking into an alleyway, gesturing for a stunned Mickey to follow him. Caging Mickey against a wall, he let his eyes rake over the surprised man’s face. 

“Shit. Sorry. I just. Fuck,” he breathed out before dipping his head low so their lips were almost touching, “I’ve been thinking about kissing you for months. Do you have some no kissing on the first date rule?” 

After looking around to see if they were really alone, Mickey regarded the man in front of him very carefully. 

After a beat that felt like 84 yrs, the brunet licked his lips leaning his body upwards so their lips could connect. 

It wasn’t rushed or messy in any way. In fact, considering the time Ian had spent fantasizing about that very moment, he was shocked by the sweetness of it. Mickey’s lips were soft, his tongue was playful and he tasted amazing. 

Unfortunately it wasn’t the end of the night and they were in the middle of an dirty alley. Reluctantly he pulled away taking a deep exhale of air as he steadied himself, opening his eyes to see a gorgeous pale face smiling back at him. 

“Better now?” the brunet questioned, laughing lowly when Ian smiled widely in response. 

“Much. Hungry too. Where are we going?” 

 

The bar Mickey had chosen was crowded with what appeared to be locals to the area. It was casual, but nice enough to not be considered a dive. There were TVs with Hockey games playing while men in jerseys cheered loudly at the players on the screens. 

Food was ordered quickly, a burger with fries for both and two Molson Canadians to drink. 

“I know nothing about you, you know,” Ian stated taking a sip of his beer while taking in how beautiful his dates eyes looked in the low light of their table. “Besides you work in a coffee shop and you’re friends with, um Joe?” 

“Roommates actually. Friends is dependent on how much he annoys me that day,” He quipped, letting a small, incredibly sexy laugh escape his lips as he spoke. “What do you want to know?” 

“You grow up around here?” 

“Yep. Toronto born and raised. Haven’t really left, either. Don’t even have a passport “ 

Ian wasn’t sure why, but that information made him feel a little sad. Maybe it was because he was sad for Mickey having never travelled or perhaps, he was a little scared the other man may never want to travel, like say, to Los Angeles. He was getting ahead of himself. 

“And you? I don’t even know where you actually live” 

“L.A now, but I’m from Chicago. I moved to lL.A. a year ago for work.” 

“You like it?” Mickey asked, thanking the waitress as she delivered their food. 

Ian took a large bite of his burger, humming his approval of the bar food before swallowing to answer the question. “Not particularly, but it’s where the work is, ya know? It's hard to be an actor just starting out in Chicago.” 

Mickey nodded his understanding. They sat eating in a stated silence for a while before the topic of siblings came up. It was an easy conversation. Mickey was easy to talk to, much easier than anyone Ian had met in L.A. He had this totally laid back demeanor that seemed to say he was exactly who he seemed to be. There was nothing phony about him. For that, Ian was eternally grateful because he was seriously into the guy who sat across from him. He was so into him, all he could think about as he spoke were those perfect lips and how good they felt against his own. 

“Ahem,” Mickey cleared his throat from across the table “You ok over there? I kinda lost ya.“ 

“Fuck. No. Yeah. I’m good sorry, you’re just,” He paused realizing Mickey was looking at him with amusement as if he knew exactly where Ian’s mind had gone. The look on Mickey’s face was telling him to just go for it. So he did, “You’re just so hot. It’s distracting,” Ian shrugged innocently. 

Your move. He thought to himself. Watching intently as his date licked his lips, his eyes never leaving Ian’s as he took a long sip of his beer. 

“You trying to get on me Gallagher?” Mickey asked, voice low the tone of it causing Ian’s dick to twitch with interest.

“Yeah. Yeah I most certainly fucking am.” Suddenly the distance between them was killing him. The crowded bar just wouldn’t do anymore. It was no place for the things he wanted to do to the other man. It wasn’t where he wanted to be anymore. 

As if reading his mind Mickey spoke up once more, ”I would invite you to my place, but Joe is going to be there and I won't ever live that shit down.” 

“My hotel room is close,“ Ian interjected perhaps with a tad too much eagerness, but he was way too horny to care. He didn’t want to fuck things up with Mickey though, so the rambling side of him decided to take over, “I mean, fuck. That sounds bad because it's literally just a bed with a TV. But we can just watch TV if you want. I like TV. Do you like TV? We can just do that, we don’t have to I’m not expecting anyth-” 

“Will that be all gentleman?” The waitress interrupted, her presence giving Ian a second to catch his breath. 

“Yeah that’s all, just the check please,” Mickey replied sending Ian another amused smile from across the table before paying for dinner. 

They walked in silence in the cold night air for a few minutes before It was Mickey’s turn to pull Ian into an alleyway. 

“You are fucking adorable when you start rambling, you know that?” He stated with a small laugh before pulling the redhead by the neck so they could kiss. This time it was instantly dirtier than the first time, lots of tongue teeth and promise of more to come, if they ever left the dirty alleyway. 

“So, my hotel room then,” Ian said with a firm nod of his head, grabbing Mickey’s hand as he lead the way out of the alley. 

“Course I really wanna watch TV. I like TV? Do you like TV?” Mickey teased, laughing when Ian collapsed his face in his hands with a grunt. 

Asshole. He was lucky he was hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a personal side note. 
> 
> There has been many questions about what fic authors intend to do once Cam and seemingly Gallavich is gone after this week. I can only answer for myself. I still have stories to tell. I took the summer off of writing as most know and I have a million and one ideas jotted down, some outlined, some half written. So, I am not going anywhere for some time. 
> 
> As always, enjoy. I am super excited to get to the long distance part of this story, but for now our boys are together. and they will be a LOT closer in the next chapter.


	5. Suitcase

As soon as the door to Ian’s hotel room was closed, Mickey nearly jumped into the other man’s strong arms. He tried everything in his power to not seem so needy, but he was. After months of pining for this tall, beautiful creature, he was done. 

“Get this the fuck off,” Ian’s voice rasped in his ear while longer fingers frustratingly fumbled with the buttons on Mickey’s dress shirt. He was glad for the urgency he heard in his date’s voice. At least he wasn't alone in his want. By the look of Ian’s flushed face and blown out eyes, he was just as needy as Mickey was. 

When both their shirts were off, he found himself being lifted by the back of the thighs by two large, hot hands. Instinctively, his legs wrapped around Ian’s waist as the taller man walked them towards the bed practically throwing Mickey onto it his back, hitting the soft bedding comfortably. He watched with lust filled eyes as Ian’s long body covered his own. 

Letting dull fingernails drag up and down Ian’s sides slowly, he relished the feeling of a warm, wet mouth nipping and sucking at his jawline. His eyes rolled to the back of his head with pleasure as he let every kiss and every touch take him further away into the fantasy that was now reality. Except this was much better than jerking off to the other man, this was amazing and Ian was perfect from his defined abs, to his gorgeous face, and talented mouth, he was exactly what Mickey was looking for. 

From the second they had kissed for the first time in that alleyway, the date had been almost tortuous for the brunette. All he could he think of, while sitting across from the other man at dinner, was getting him naked and kissing him again. It had been worth the wait. 

 

“You are so gorgeous,” Ian mewled into his ear, their still clothed dicks rutting together as he ground down on top of him, his mouth determinedly sucking marks onto the expanse of Mickey’s collarbone as he spoke. “I want you so bad!” 

“Fuck. Me too,” he replied, his voice full of arousal and slight frustration as he couldn’t get to Ian’s damn belt from the angle he had to work with, him flat on his back with the giant man practically plastered to him. “Fuck, get up and get those fucking off,” he demanded with perhaps a bit more harshness to his voice then intended. 

“Yes, sir,” Ian smirked, clearly proud of himself for making the other man lose control like that. He stood up, removing his pants and boxer briefs swiftly while Mickey did the same.   
Dropping to his knees, Mickey smirked at the soft moans the other man was eliciting before even being touched. Running his fingertips over Ian’s strong abs, the brunet began his descent with teasing soft kisses along the expanse of his pale thighs, paying careful attention to not touch his cock, yet. 

“Mickey. Fuck. Please,” Ian groaned, breathless from above him.

Without further ado, he pressed his thumb against the leaking head of Ian’s hard dick, using the precome to wet his shaft as he gave him a long, slow stroke before lowering his mouth to take him in. It was sloppy, Mickey was sure to use lots of spit as his tongue licked and swirled expertly and his mouth inched lower and lower until he was almost 9 inches deep, nose brushing against Ian's lower abdomen.

“Holy fuck,” Ian groaned out, long fingers grasping into Mickey’s hair as he began to bob up and down, loving the way the redhead was coming apart with every flick of his tongue. “Oh, my god. Your mouth. Fuck.”

Although he could have stayed down there on his knees forever, rug burn be damned,, he knew he wanted more. Just tasting Ian’s delicious cock wasn’t going to be enough. He wanted the other man inside him, now. 

Pulling off with a loud pop, Mickey quirked an eyebrow when Ian nearly fell over having to place his hands on the bed for balance. 

“You gonna be ok there?” he laughed positioning himself on the bed so his stomach lay flat on the soft white comforter, back arched, perfect ass on full display. Raising up onto elbows he craned his neck around to catch a glimpse of Ian’s impressed face gazing over him with want. 

“No. No. I’m not. Holy shit, you’re hot,” Ian mewled into his ear, as his body crowded over Mickey’s. Placing one leg between mickey’s strong thighs he nudged the shorter man so his legs were spread wide before raising on this his knees and laying a gentle slap to the left ass-cheek. “Lube’s in the drawer beside your head,” he instructed. 

 

It wasn’t even 5 minutes later that he was 3 fingers deep in Mickey ass, licking long stripes from his perineum down to his balls as one finger curled to press on his prostate with just enough pressure to make a moaning mess out of the shorter man. 

“Jesus Christ Ian, get in me.” 

“You sure?” He asked, although he was already tearing the condom open. 

“Yeah, I’m fucking ready. Need you. Been waiting too fuckin,” before he could get the words out, Ian had wrapped one hand around his throat as he inched his way into him, the stretch and burn of it forcing sounds out of Mickey that he would no doubt later deny ever making.

Ian was big. He was at least 9 inches and thick, too. Luckily he also knew what he was doing with all that dick. There was no jack hammering here, his thrusts were deep and measured, just slow enough to have Mickey begging for more before he cranked up the speed, forcing his lover to brace himself for impact in the best possible way. It was rare that Mickey let himself be taken in such a way his first time with someone. He worked his way up to his knees leaning his back towards Ian’s chest. Although the angle left something to be desired, he managed to catch the other man’s lips in a sloppy uncoordinated kiss before asking, “Can I ride you?” 

There was no verbal reply. In 2.3 seconds of graceless moves, Mickey was exactly where he wanted to be, looking down on that gorgeous freckled face as he lowered himself down on that perfect cock. Relying on his strong legs, he rode Ian at a painfully slow pace to start loving the the feel of the other man inside of him, the look on his face and they way they just fit. It wasn’t long before he needed more, his movements became more frantic as he felt his balls tighten. 

“I’m fucking close. You?” Ian nodded. He pulled Mickey down by the neck, wrapping his hand around Mickey’s painfully hard dick as they kissed, hard. It took a matter of seconds for each man to come, one after the other, their orgasms causing the room to fill with grunts of profanity before they slumped together each trying to catch their perspective breaths. Neither would succeed for at least another 5 minutes. 

 

“So, you wanna watch TV now?” Mickey teased with a lift of his eyebrow. Ian gave him the finger as he tossed the condom into the wastebasket next to them. 

“I am kind hungry? You wanna stay for room service?” The redhead asked politely. 

Mickey couldn’t help but worry about the sincerity in his voice. Ian wasn’t trying to push him out the door. He wasn’t displaying any booty call type behavior. This man, this perfect man, he wasn’t just there for the sex, as mind blowing as it had been. He was there even after the sex, trying to spend more time with him. Mickey’s first instinct was to bail. He could say he had an early morning, which he did, in fact, have. 

 

“Yeah. I’m kinda starving actually,” He smiled warmly at the look of relief on the other man’s gorgeous face. Fuck it. He was in. He was all fucking in. He was ready to sleep there if Ian was willing to let him. He was ready to crawl up into the fetal position and let the taller man spoon him all night long. He was in and he was in trouble. 

 

It was two hours later, 2 room service burgers and 2 episodes of Teen Wolf down when Ian did in fact invite him to stay the night. And he didn’t have any resolve in him to say no. 

They fucked once more, this time in the shower, Mickeys back pressed against the glass door, thigh lifted high as Ian hit his prostate on every deep thrust. 

They spooned comfortably until 5:00 am when Mickey had to make his exit. When he awoke the next morning it was comfortable at first. Ian's warm body wrapped around him tightly and goddamned if it didn't feel good. It wasn't until his eyes opened and something by the door caught his eye that he knew he had to leave. He had the morning shift, after all. It wasn't like he could stay.

He convinced himself that he just didn’t want to wake the slumbering man next to him at such an early hour. That’s why he quietly packed up his stuff and left without saying goodbye. 

It might have been self preservation. Not waking Ian up and letting himself be taken once more. It could have been the sight of Ian’s suitcase that sat by the door, still fully packed. 

Perhaps it was been a million different things. 

But, it was probably the suitcase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I really want to hear from you all. Like, really. Any thoughts on where this is going? I wanna hear it. 
> 
> Even if its just " damn Hep that smut was hot", I wanna hear it. This is a good week for us Gallavich shippers so let me hear you scream!


	6. 7 nights and the 8th day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to my awesome beta Erikutta.

“Ian!! Fuck it. Cut. Let's just stop it there” 

Ian should have been used to the sound of Gary’s annoyed voice at that point. He had been hearing it on repeat for the last three hours. Fuck. The morning’s events were plaguing him. He knew they were. Gary, knew they were even if he didn’t quite know what had happened. It was obvious in the director's stare down of his lead actor that he was in on the fact that something was up. 

“You care to share with the rest of the class what's gotten into you today?” Gary asked after sending everyone for lunch break. They were seated by the craft services table in two uncomfortable metal chairs, Gary calmly munching on a chicken sandwich as he looked the set over. “I mean we all have off days man, but you’re way fucking off. What’s up?” 

What was up? That was a good question. Ian should have been walking on air. He had never had a date that went as well as last nights had. It was perfect. Not just the sex, although that was fan-fucking-tastic, it was more than that. Mickey was perfect. At least he was perfect for him. It was easy being with Mickey, he was relaxed with him, he was himself with him. He wasn’t Ian - the up and coming actor, he wasn’t Ian - trying to fit into a city that just didn’t fit him. He was just, Ian, the guy from the South Side of Chicago. He relished every minute spent with the other man and had melted into the feeling of having him in his arms that night. Then morning came, and fuck was it cold. 

“Nothing. Just not my day I guess” 

“Uh huh. And would your date last night have anything to do with that?” the director quirked an eyebrow in question. 

“Forgot I told you about that,” he mused sighing a little before continuing. “Yeah, I dunno. I mean, it went well. I thought it went real fucking well, then he just bailed in the morning and I texted, but no answer”

He texted not long after he had woken up alone. He was trying to be casual even though he was anything but. It was a quick, “Hey, where’d you take off too, had a great time” text. He didn’t want to sound upset or pushy. He hoped he didn’t, but the truth was, he was a little upset and he wanted to be pushy. He wanted to push the other man to want the things he was wanting. The more minutes that passed without a reply, the less his chances were of that being true. 

“Doesn’t he work early? He runs a coffee shop right? I mean, he probably had to get to work. Like you have to do,” He added pointedly. “But maybe not before you go get coffee.” 

“We have coffee here?” Ian replied dumbly. 

“Jesus christ, Ian,” Gary let out a small laugh shaking his head at the actor in disbelief. “Go talk your guy before you stink up my entire set again. We will move onto shit without you in it. I will call you with times tomorrow. And don’t do this shit on set again. Alright? Get your head in the game.” 

It was a warning but Ian appreciated the gentleness of it. He needed to be coddled right then. He knew he couldn’t fuck up work. He knew what an amazing opportunity Gary had handed him with that role, and he wasn’t about to let the man down. 

 

The coffee shop was nearly empty, a few scattered millennials sat plugged into their perspective devices at random tables throughout the small space. No one was at the counter. No sign of Mickey. Ian stood in the doorway just watching, willing that pit in the bottom of his stomach away. He needed to shake off the nerves before confronting the other man. 

Luckily for him he was spotted. 

“You do like him though right?” Joe said to someone in the back as he walked a tray of scones to the display case at the counter. Ian couldn’t be sure the other man had seen him as he didn’t so much as look in his direction, but it seemed as though he had. 

“Huh? Yeah. I said that it’s not about that.” Mickey’s voice could be heard from the back. 

“You like that guy, you should probably tell him,” Joe added giving Ian a small smile before Mickey came around the corner his hands full of white ceramic mugs. 

“I told you. I bailed he's probably, fuck,” the brunet muttered upon seeing Ian who had made his way to the cash register. “You’re a dick,” he quipped to the baker who had already backed out of the line of fire, making his way to the kitchen before his friend could really lay into him. 

“He’s probably what?” Ian asked quietly. It was nice to hear that Mickey liked him. He would make a note to thank Joe for that later. He had some questions that the man himself needed to answer first. “Probably pissed? Confused? Wondering why the fuck you took off this morning?”

Mickey nudged his nose nervously before motioning towards the back door, “wanna maybe?” 

“Yup.”

They walked in near silence towards the back of the building. Ian leaned himself against the cold brick wall waiting for an explanation. He was surprised when two plump lips pressed against his own. It was easy to get lost in the kiss, his hands pulled Mickey’s warm body in close while they kissed softly, noses bumping as their heads tilted from side to side. It was intoxicating being there again, so close to Mickey. 

Reluctantly he pulled away, needing to remember why he had come. 

“About last night,” 

“This morning,” Ian corrected. They both knew last night wasn’t the issue. “Did I do something? I mean. You had to work, I get it. But I messaged you.” 

“I know. I’m a dick. I just. I don’t do this,” he motioned between the two of them with. “I don’t stay the night. I don’t fucking spoon” 

Ian laughed at little at the words “You think I do? This is new to me too, man. But.” He paused trying to find the right words “I dunno. I just fucking like you. All right? I liked you months ago. I like you now and I really liked last night. I thought you did too?”

“I did.” 

Both men let the confession hang in the air while they smoked their cigarettes silently. Ian was glad to know he wasn’t alone in this. He still didn’t feel settled though. Him and Mickey didn’t really have time to play games. He would be gone in eight short days, and wouldn’t be back for a month. He wanted to continue things with Mickey, but he knew it wouldn’t be easy to have a relationship with him seeing how they lived thousands of miles apart. 

“I leave in eight days to go to back to L.A.” He decided on offering the information right up front. He had to let Mickey decide how he felt about the distance. “I will be back in a month for another week or so ,then- I don’t know” 

“You don’t even unpack when you’re staying a week?” 

The question caught him off guard. “What?” 

“Suitcase was full,” Mickey stated, blowing out a plume of smoke that seemed to blend in with the December clouds above them. 

“Yeah. I kinda never unpack actually. Too lazy.”

“Ah.” 

Ian sensed Mickey relax next to him. They bumped shoulders gently both men stealing glances as they finished the last of their smokes. 

“Are you done filming today?” Mickey asked as he lead them back into the coffee shop. He poured Ian a large coffee and one for Mike, too. Ian had seen the homeless man on his walk over and wanted to bring him a cup as well. 

“Yeah. You want to get together when you’re off?” 

“Yeah, that’d be good. Got a couple more hours, but I will text you” 

Ian couldn’t help the unsure glare he shot in the other man’s direction. 

“I will. I promise.“ 

“I’ll see you tonight,” Ian said smiling on his way out the door. He wanted to say he would see him for the next 7 nights and at least of some of that 8th day, but he had a feeling he didn’t need to. 

 

He was right. 

The two men spent the 7 nights that followed cuddled up in Ian’s hotel room bed. As soon as the work day was done, they would make a plan to meet in the lobby and didn’t separate until the next morning. They talked mindlessly, fucked passionately, and shared intimacies neither man had ever shared with another person. Ian found himself falling, free falling, no diving straight the fuck into all things Mickey, and he loved it. He loved the way Mickey talked tough but gave with his whole heart. He loved that Mickey always had spare change for the people they passed on the streets. He was enamored with every move the other man made, be it the sexy lip biting, or nervous nose touching, he was into it all. He was ruined for all other men from the second he held Mickey in his arms, heard his laughter and caught wind of his intoxicating scent. Ian was happy. He was happier than he could ever remember being. 

Until, the 8th day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bout' that ending. But it had to be done. the story doesn't really start until they are separate.


	7. Bossman

 

“Hey! Bossman, want another beer?” Mandy yelled to him from where she stood near the bar. Mickey and Joe were seated a few feet away in a cozy wooden booth. They were each only half way done with their previous beers, but he agreed to another anyways.

“Stop calling me that, bitch”

“Never,” His sister promised. She sat three beers on their table before settling in next to Joe, who smiled widely when her arm touched his own. “You are an owner Mick. This is a big fucking deal. Who woulda thought you would own something besides a cot in a prison cell.”

“Actually, inmates don’t own their cots,” Joe corrected, frowning when Mandy gave him the finger in response.

“Also, why the fuck do I have to end up in jail?”

“You’re a Milkovich,” She reasoned with a shrug.

“So are you, dipshit.”

“I’m pretty, though.”

Joe couldn’t help but laugh listening to the rivaling siblings.

“To be fair, Ian probably thinks he’s pretty, too.”

“Fuck. Off.” The tattooed man griped gingerly, nodding towards his sister’s confused face.

“Who the fuck is Ian?”

“And thanks for that asshole,” Joe raised his hands in mock surrender. “He’s no one.”

“His boyfriend,” Joe corrected, howling when Mickey swiftly kicked his shins from under the table.

“BOYFRIEND?!” Mandy gasped. ”What the fuck Mickey? You have a boyfriend. Like you go on dates and shit?”

Mickey took a long swig of his beer while he let Joe tell the story of how him and Ian had met.

“Ok. First. He’s not my boyfriend. Nobody said anything official like that. Jesus. He’s just a guy I don’t hate spending time with. Alright? Let’s just talk about the coffee shop again.”

“Alright. Geeze. So, are you making any changes now that you’re the owner?”

“Might fire our morning baker if he keeps pissing me off,” Mickey warned, sending Joe a steely glare. Unfortunately for Mickey, Joe knew his friend was all bark and no bite.

“No. You won’t. You love me. Plus, you need me to pay my half of the rent, especially since buying the shop took all your money,” The blond smiled sweetly as he sipped his beer, not daring a look in his friends direction. He was playing with fire bringing up all the money Mickey had spent years saving for a rainy day, or in Milkovich terms; bail money. Saul was fair about the sale but even being fair was hard for someone in Mickey’s financial situation. The shop had to continue being a success or Mickey was screwed. In fact, it had to do better than it had been recently, or Mickey was screwed. He had made the decision to buy the shop for many reasons, the main one being that it felt like home. That coffee shop was the first place that Mickey felt safe. Although he had never considered himself a sentimental man, he had to admit he couldn’t bare the thought of someone else taking over the store only to make it into a Starbucks or something lame like that. So, he gambled his safety net on it. Fuck. He needed another beer.

“Mands, you getting more beer or what?” He asked chugging down the last of the second one she had brought him not twenty minutes earlier. “I don’t have money. So, you’re buying.”

“Fine. But, only if you show me a picture of this Ian. Is he hot?” She asked, wiggling her eyebrows for emphasize. “Joe said he’s an actor. That’s a ….surprise”

“Why? Lots of actors come to Toronto,” Mickey reasoned, watching as his sister walked to the bar to get them three more Molsons. When she returned safely with his drink, he showed her a picture of Ian on his phone. He rolled his eyes lamely when she gave him a whistle of approval.

“I know actors come here, asshole. But why the fuck would you date one? You hate anyone knowing your business. You didn’t even tell your own sister you had a boyfriend.”

He scoffed at the use of boyfriend before asking in confusion, “What the fuck are you on about? What does Ian being an actor have to do with people knowing shit about me?” Joe sat peeling the label off his beer mindlessly while the siblings argued amongst themselves.

“Because Mick. He’s an A C T O R. You know, paparazzi and all that shit. Magazine interviews. It’s not exactly a private job,” She explained.

“Ian acts in unknown indie flicks, not Star Wars for fuck sakes,” He mocked with a shake of his head.

“Yeah. And I’m sure that’s his goal. To make no money and not be famous. That is what all actors want out of life,” The sarcastic tone of the comment practically forcing her brother to give her the finger.

“You know what I think you should do?” Joe interrupted, his speech a little bit slurred by alcohol. “I think you should have specials for people who purchase food for the homeless.”

“Wait. What?” Mickey asks, trying to keep up with the change of topics. “You know, like discounts for those that help the dudes that live on the street,” Joe burps loudly after making the suggestion. He then turns to Mandy with a sly grin, “You’re pretty. You should go out with me.”

“Well. That’s my que to leave. Good luck, Bossman.”

It wasn’t long after Mandy left that the boys decided to head home themselves. Joe immediately crashed in his bed. Mickey however could only think of one thing he wanted to do.

**Mickey: Hey you. You busy?**

**Ian: Nope. Just got home from the gym.**

**Mickey: Good. I mean, you have really let yourself go.**

**Ian: Haha. Fuck you.**

**Mickey: I mean, how would I know for sure that you haven’t?**

**Ian: is this your way of asking for a picture?**

**Mickey: yes.**

Not 2 minutes pass before Mickey receives a picture of Ian shirtless on his couch. He looks amazing. He always looks amazing. It's been three weeks since they have seen each other, and in the back of Mickey’s mind he almost hopes the man isn’t as good looking as he remembers. But, he is. He’s gorgeous. Mickey gets hard just looking at him. His pale skin is flush, probably from the hot shower at the gym, his smile is wide and warm, and his abs are perfection. God Mickey wants him. He always wants him.

**Ian: did I lose you? Are you jerking off right now?**

**Ian: I am.**

**Mickey: I wasn’t, but if you insist.**

He drops his hand to his pants to let his erection free. His room is silent, only light snores from Joes room next door can be heard. He grabs the lube from his side table. Now the room’s filled with the slick sounds of his wet hands working his hard dick.

**Ian: I wish I could do that for you.**

**Ian: Wrap my hands around you. Kiss you while I stroke you harder, faster until you cum.**

**Mickey: fuck.**

**Ian: oh, I would do that too. If you want.**

**Mickey: mmm, keep talking.**

He closes his eyes for just a minute, so he can picture Ian’s large hands around him. Over the last few weeks he's gotten pretty good with his imagination. He can almost feel his lovers soft lips on his neck while his hand expertly works his cock. God. He missed Ian. His ass missed Ian. His dick missed Ian. And just like that he was cumming, white ribbons covering his t-shirt he hadn’t managed to pull up in time. Oh well.

**Ian: I love to make you cum. Your whole body shivers and you taste so good when I lick you clean.**

**Ian: shit. I’m close. You close?**

**Mickey: I’m fucking done.**

**Ian: Good. Glad I could help. And me too ;).**

**Ian: How was drinks with your sister?**

**Mickey: Seriously man, don’t bring up my sister right after I cum.**

**Ian: I could have done it before you came.**

**Mickey: gross.**

**Mickey: It was fine. She knows about you now because Joe was teasing me about having a boyfriend.**

 

SHIT. Looking down at the word Mickey’s heart nearly jumped out of his chest. Him and Ian had never used that word. He wasn’t sleeping with other people, and had no interest in doing so, but they didn’t make any promises to each other. And now he had thrown that word out there as if he was expecting something. Fuck. Maybe Ian wouldn’t notice. Or maybe he would understand that Joe was saying boyfriend and that didn’t mean Mickey was. Although, he hadn’t hated hearing Ian be referred to as his boyfriend. In fact, he could have liked it.

**Ian: I like Joe.**

**Ian: I like that too**

**Mickey: Like what?**

**Ian: You saying boyfriend.**

**Mickey: I didn't. Joe did.**

**Ian: Ok. Got it.**

Mickey cursed himself internally for the way that came out. He saw Ian was typing and then stopping and knew he had screwed up. Taking in a deep inhale of air, he pressed the call button.

“Hey,” Ian answered. “Look, I didn’t mean to make shit weird. Alright?”

Mickey smiled to himself. Of course Ian was apologizing when he had done nothing wrong. He was too fucking good for this world.

“You didn't. I’m an idiot. Look, I didn’t say it, but it’s not because I don't want to. Like, I’m not fucking anyone else,” He blurted out, his face grimacing at his lack of tact.

“Good to know. Me either,” Ian replied honestly. The confession had Mickey feeling lighter than air. “But if we’re going to make this official, I would rather do it in person. So, how about we start this whole thing over.”

“Sounds good to me man. How was work?”

They talked into the wee hours of the night. Mickey was exhausted the next day, but he didn’t care. It was worth it. Ian and anything that may come with him, was going to be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are separate. They will remain separate for a while. Can anyone sense where the angst may lie? I am trying to not be super heavy handed with it. I would love to hear thoughts.


	8. The job you want.

“Ian, have you ever heard the phrase, dress for the job you want, not the job you have?”

 

From the moment Ian stepped foot onto the 27th floor of the impressive high rise where Silvy Anderson Inc. was located, he was intimidated. It wasn’t that he had never spoken to agents before. He had one, actually. Well, he did have one for a short time. As it turned out, not all agents are created equal. Ian’s former agent was a basement dweller, doing as little work as possible for little pay. Needless to say, he was useless.

Silvy Anderson wouldn’t be useless. She was everything Ian was hoping she would be when Gary set the meeting up. The thin, sharp dressed women was the thing of legends really, she was agent to the biggest and brightest stars out there today. Luckily for Ian, Gary was one of those stars, and he saw it fit to put in a good word with her

. “Yes ma’am,” he replied, his voice shaking with nerves as he looked over his carefully put together outfit that was obviously not impressing the older woman in front of him. Suddenly the white room became even more severe looking. The entire scene had Ian feeling as though he had been sent to the principal’s office.

“Well then. Good. Because from now on I want you to do just that. Dress for the job you want,” she directed pointedly.

“And exactly what does that mean? I have the job I want. I am an actor,” he reminded her, unsure of where the nerve to question her came from. Looking amused, the grey haired women rose to her feet. She walked very slowly from behind her desk straight to where Ian was seated, looking him up and down with purpose until she was a mere steps from where he was sitting in a high backed leather office chair.

“You are an actor, huh?” she asked, raising an eyebrow as she spoke. “You’ve been in what, five films is it?” Ian didn’t get a chance to answer before she turned on her heels gesturing for him to follow her towards the large window that held an impressive view of the city below them. “Five films and a handful of commercials and you have the job you want do you?”

“Well..”

“Because I can guarantee you that there are a thousand wanna be actors down there that want a lot more than that,” Silvy said, pointing to the streets below as she spoke. “And if you’re not one of them, then you’re wasting my time. Make no mistake Ian, I make stars here. I create them, and mold them. I do it purposefully and I do it well, but I don’t do it for just anybody and I can’t do it alone. You have to be in this. You have want to be in this,” she said accentuating the word want as she eyed him carefully. “Is that what you want, or do you already have the job you want, because an unknown indie actor who stays under the radar and out of the limelight, well he doesn’t need an agent like me, now does he.”

“No” Ian shook his head in agreement, letting her words ruminate in his head for a minute before speaking again. “I guess i don’t really have the job I want. Not really but I…” He stopped mid sentence not entirely sure how he had intended to finish it in the first place.

“But you don’t think you could be the next Tom Hardy, Tom Hanks, Tom Holland, or Cruise even?” she asked laughing a little to herself before adding, “Jesus Christ, why are there so many god damned Tom’s in this business?”

“Hiddleston,” Ian added, earning himself a small smile in return.

“Like I was saying, you want celebrity status, but you don’t think you could have it? Well, I do think you could have it,” she admitted, waving off the look of shock on his face as she returned to the seat behind her large white marble desk. “Gary obviously thinks highly of you, too or you wouldn’t be here. But like I said in the beginning, you need to dress for the job you want. Right now you look like an extra at best. I need a leading man. I need a man women will want to sleep with and men will want to be.”

“I’m gay,” Ian interrupted, “And I have no intention of going in the closet.”

At that Silvy scoffed, “Good. I have zero intention of putting you in one. Be that as it may, women still need to want to fuck you. Women and men, sure, fine. I don’t care who you sleep with and being out is just smart now a days anyways. But we need people to want to sleep with you. We need people to want to know you. We need people to want to be like you. You understand?”

“Yes.”

“And that’s what you want? Fame? Leading man status, paparazzi, interviews with Ellen? That's the job you want? Think about it Ian. Think about it very carefully because once you’re there, you’re there and there,” she says the word with a very strange inflection to her tone, “is very hard to come back from. Not that people haven’t done it, but it's not easy. You understand?”

“Yes and I’m sure. That's what I want. So, what do I do?” He asked hesitantly. Suddenly, it's all very real. The idea of him being a household name. It’s shockingly real and he’s nervous as hell or excited. Truthfully he doesn’t know which

“First, you get a stylist. Well, I get you one. I have the perfect one. And we go from there,” she says, a warm smile spreading across her lips.

Ian wasn’t sure why but suddenly he felt like he had entered an inner circle he wasn’t even aware he had been trying to get into.

 

~~~~~

 

**Mickey- 3 days.**

**Ian- 2 days and 6 hours, actually. But who's counting. ;)**

**Mickey- you’re such a sap.**

**Ian- you like me.**

**Mickey- maybe.**

**Mickey- What’s your schedule like while you’re here?**

**Ian- few shoots and a couple meetings. Should only be a few hours a day.**

**Ian- Why? What are you thinking?**

**Mickey- What do you think I’m thinking?**

**Ian- some sight seeing, gym time and long walks on the beach?**

**Mickey- Yes. That was exactly what I was thinking.**

**Ian- So, sex then?**

**Mickey- And lots of it.**

**Ian- Amazon is shipping me truck loads of lube as we speak.**

**Mickey- I can’t tell if you’re kidding.**

**Ian- Good.**

**Ian- I have to get to a meeting with a stylist. I can text later if you want.**

**Mickey- stylist?**

**Ian- fuck off. I have to.**

**Mickey- didn’t say a word. Talk to you later.**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

Ian arrived in Toronto on January the 23rd. The day after Oscar nominations had been announced. It was the day after the small Indie film he was in practically took the world by storm by being nominated in almost every acting category. Not only was Paul Dano nominated, but two of his other co-stars were as well. Ian was not, as he didn’t have a big enough part to warrant it. But that didn’t matter. He was in an Oscar nominated film. He had a speaking part in an Oscar nominated film. He couldn’t believe it. He listened excitedly, as Gary talked about his Oscar experiences. The entire time his director spoke, Ian couldn’t help but think of Silvy’s words from a few days earlier. “ _Dress for the_ _job_   _you want”._  At the time he wasn’t too sure what that job was, but listening to Gary chatter on and on about rubbing elbows with some of the biggest names in the business had him convinced. He wanted that job. He wanted to be a star. He wanted to be molded and polished. He wanted it all.

“Hey, aren’t you that guy from that movie?” Mickey’s voice was unmistakable. Ian turned from where he was waiting for his baggage to see the shorter man standing not two feet from him. They stood for a moment, just taking each other in until Gary reached his hand in Mickey’s direction.

“Gary. You must be the famous Mickey?”

“Pretty sure, I’m not the famous one here. But yeah, nice to meet you.”

“Likewise. And, I’m not so famous anymore. Notice how there’s no screaming women or flashing cameras here. Used to be I couldn’t go anywhere without it. Now it seems I’m just not that hot news story anymore,” he says with a smirk. Gary never really wanted any of that. Even after hearing about his fun times at Oscar parties and the like, Ian knows Gary never wanted any of that. It wasn’t the job he wanted. He was solely in if for the art. Ian respected that. He wished there was more of that in him. There had been a time not too long ago when he would have sworn up and down that there was a lot of that in him. Now, not so much. Now he’s chopping at the bit to see just how much of a household name he can become.

“Ah, I see,” Mickey says politely.

Ian takes the time to look him over, not surprised that the shorter man looks just as gorgeous as the last time he saw him. He’s dressed nicely in a black button down with a wool pea-coat over top and dark wash jeans that fit him just right. He looks exactly how Ian had been remembering, perfect. He’s perfect. Ian’s so caught up in the perfect he doesn’t even notice the other two men are staring at him.

“I said, I think that's your bag, Ian,” Gary is saying before reaching for the black suitcase that almost passes him by.

“Shit. Sorry. Thanks man. Um. So you didn’t need me tonight, right?” he clarifies, smiling at Mickey once more before reluctantly forcing himself to wait for Gary to answer.

“Nah. Get out of here. I’m going to hook up with some friends, but I need you there for 9:00 tomorrow,“ he reminds him, taking his phone into his hand as he speaks. “It was nice to finally meet you, Mickey.”

“You, too.”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Ian enters his hotel room with all the grace of the drunken cow. He trips over the suitcase at this feet while pulling Mickey into a hungry, needy kiss, that the tattooed man happily returns.

“I believe I was promised some sight seeing,” Ian teases making quick work of undoing his dates belt.

“And I was promised truck loads of lube.”

Ian laughs into Mickey’s neck, taking a long inhale of his delicious sent. He missed it. He missed him. Ian holds his hand in the air waving one finger as if to single for Mickey to wait just one second. He takes a few minutes to rifle through his suitcase before standing up once more, this time holding a zip-lock bag full of tiny single packets of lube.

“Oh, My God,” Mickey laughs.

“What? I told you I would come prepared. Now, let's prepare you, shall we?”

“Fuck. Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be some fluffy fun. I am laying some ground work here. I hope its coming through. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Would love any thoughts.


	9. it was Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful Beta Erikutta who made this whole thing come together.

It happened subtly enough that Mickey didn’t have time to react in the moment. 

One second Ian was ordering them drinks, the next he was taking a picture with the bartender. The man had recognized Ian from the Oscar nominated movie he was in. It wasn’t a big thing, barely five minutes and it was over. Mickey stood back from the selfie taking, silently watching, not saying a word. He had nothing to say. It was nothing. 

“That was cool, huh? I’ve never been recognized before,” Ian smiled warmly from where he was seated next to him at a booth awaiting Mandy’s arrival. 

“Yeah,“ Mickey mumbled, clearing his throat when he caught sight of Mandy making her way over. “You sure you’re ready for this?” 

“Oh, you are way too gorgeous for my brother,” Mandy chimed before taking her seat, her eyes never leaving Ian. They shook hands politely before starting in on some mindless pleasantries. After twenty minutes, Ian excused himself to go to the washroom, leaving the siblings alone to talk amongst themselves. “What’s up with you?” 

“Nothing. What are you talking about?” 

“You’ve barely said two words all night. Not that I mind because I far prefer Ian, but what the fuck, Mick?” Mandy looked him over, her face full of concern. “You two have a fight?” 

“No. I don’t even know. He leaves again in two days, I guess I’m just not happy about that or whatever.” He lied. Well, it wasn’t a complete lie. He was upset at the thought of being without his boyfriend once again, and this time he didn’t even have a time frame for when the redhead was returning. But, he knew deep down that wasn’t what this evenings funk was about. It was something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. 

Ian made his way back over to their table with a huge smile on his face, “I forgot to mention that I was recognized for the first time, just before you got here.”

“Yeah, was pretty cool.” The reply came with a strange bit of eye contact from his sister, a look he couldn’t quite read, a look that said she was putting something together he wasn’t ready to put together himself. He didn’t want to think about it though. It was nothing. 

 

The next two days went by without a hitch. Ian was perfectly content to hang out in his hotel room bingeing crappy shows on netflix in their underwear. While they never ran out of things to talk about, they also sat in silence contently without out any complaints. It was comfortable. They were comfortable. 

All the things things that made Ian, Ian were things that made Mickey feel like he was home. His beaming smile, light freckles, warm laughter, and comforting arms. While he loved them, they were beginning to tear Mickey apart from the inside out. With each tender kiss, secret shared, and night spent wrapped in the other man's arms, Mickey felt himself becoming softer, vulnerable even. And while terrifying, it was also impossible to fight until eventually there were no defenses left in him. It was strange, knowing someone was out there that had that kind of power over him. It was even stranger knowing that person was miles away holding your heart in their hands and you had no control over what they did with it. 

Suddenly the decisions Ian made, the places he may be going, or goals he may be striving for became of much more importance to him. This man, this beautiful, amazing man, whom Mickey was falling for more and more everyday, was not only miles away in distance, he was lifetimes away in his ambitions. Finally, the weight of that took residence on the brunet’s shoulders and refused to move for the foreseeable future. 

 

 

“All am I saying is that this place could use a spruce, Mick,” Joe said again with a sigh. “I mean it hasn’t been painted in at least a decade” 

Mickey let his eyes run the room noticing the chipping paint and dull colour, he gave his baker a shrug. “It’s been this way for years man. Why change it? It’s fine.” 

Joe muttered something under his breath about Mickey being impossible before making his way to the kitchen. From the moment Mickey had taken over ownership of the shop, Joe had come at him with new ideas for how to change things up; new deals, promotions, charity events, etc, etc. Each and everyone Mickey turned down without a second thought. The shop was fine. The only difference was the name on the title. Mickey had no intention of rocking the boat, just buying the place was enough risk for the year. 

“Hey, Mickey! “ A booming voice jolted the brunet out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Nevin, a regular, giving him a bright smile from the counter. Nevin was a handsome blond who had been coming in routinely for a few months. Mickey knew he worked in one of the office buildings close by, but he had never paid enough attention to know what it was he did. He was always in a suit and tie, never anything even remotely casual, so he assumed it was something in finance, he just seemed to be the type. “Having a good morning?” 

“I guess. Usual?” He asked pouring the man his small black with three creams after getting a nod of confirmation. 

“Man. That is some good coffee,” Nevin stated after taking a sip. Mickey was never that great at small talk, but that didn’t seem to phase the blonde, who always liked to take his time at the counter, sometimes choosing to sit and drink his coffee while chatting mindlessly in Mickey’s direction. “You going to check out the Leaf’s game this weekend?” 

Mickey barely caught the question, he was reading over his ordering for the month. “Huh?” 

“The Leaf’s game?” Nevin repeated. “You going?” 

“Nah, man. Who can afford Leaf’s tickets?” Mickey chuckled. 

“My company gives us season tickets. I mean, if you ever wanna go?“ The end of the sentence was said so quietly the brunet barely caught it. 

“Hey, Mick!” Joe interrupted from the back, “Sorry to interrupt, but I need ya back here.” 

“No problem.” Nevin said walking towards the door, giving Mickey a regrettable wave on his way out the door. 

“What’s up?” The tattooed man asked walking into the back to find Joe sitting reading the paper with not much going on. “Didn’t you need something?” 

“Yeah, to help out Ian,” Joe sighed at his clueless friend. “Nevin was asking you on a date, dip shit. And seeing how you have a boyfriend… “ The baker waved his hand in the air as to say Mickey could figure out the rest on his own. 

“He wasn’t. What? He was not.” Mickey sputtered out in frustration. “Get to fucking work,” He said with more than slight aggravation to his tone, before turning on his heels to exit the kitchen. 

“I will. But don’t be accepting any other dates while I’m not looking. I like Ian.” 

Mickey let out a long breath before getting back to his work. He liked Ian, too. And he missed him. A lot. 

 

 

Scrolling through his texts Mickey smiled thinking of all the times Ian was supposed to be doing something else, but was texting him instead. He was glad he was a distraction to his boyfriend, glad he was on his mind. Because the truth of it was, not many minutes went by that Mickey wasn’t lost in thought over the redhead. In fact, more hours than could be considered normal were spent just rereading their conversations. That was when they weren’t up all hours of the night talking. Ian was all consuming for him. When they were together they couldn’t get close enough, when they were apart they only dreamed of being together. It was ridiculous, really. 

 

It was the middle of the day on a Wednesday when Mickey received an email from Joe. Assuming that it was yet another great idea for the coffee shop, he ignored it. 

He ignored it for the entire day until the persistent baker himself took his phone out of his hand, so he could open the email and click on a link. Handing the phone back to an obviously annoyed Mickey, he said only. “Do it.” 

“Are you trying to die right now? I have fucking work to do.” 

“Work?” Joe laughed to himself. “You’ve been reading Ian’s texts for the last couple of hours, only breaking to serve a customer. You’ve been reading Ian’s texts or texting Ian non stop for days. You miss him. Just fucking do it already.” 

“Do what?” 

Finally, Mickey looked down at his phone and it all made sense. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“You serious, Mick?” Mandy questioned a couple days later when her brother told her his plan. “You’re going to L.A.? Surprising him and everything. That’s-shocking. Especially since… ” Her words trailed off, causing Mickey to raise an eyebrow in question. 

“Just come the fuck out with it. Especially since what?” 

Mandy bit her lip nervously before continuing. “Especially since you were obviously fucking freaked when he was recognized the other day.” 

Mickey huffed out a breath of air unable to deny the accusation. Instead of facing his sister right away he got up from his couch to get them a couple of beers. When he returned to his spot on the couch Mandy gave him a knowing smile. “I’m right, right? You were freaked.”

“Wasn’t freaked. Just. I don’t want that shit. Not being able to go places without people up in your business. Fuck,” The brunet muttered into his beer taking a long sip to calm his sudden nerves. 

“I know you don’t want that. You hate people and you especially hate people all up in your face. You punched a kid for asking to share your jello at lunch once in the fifth grade.” The siblings laughed lightly at the memory. It was a few minutes of light laughter and shaking heads before Mandy cleared her throat. “But, you do like Ian. I can tell. You two just work. So, you’re going to L.A,“ It wasn’t a question, but Mickey gave her a firm head nod in confirmation anyways. 

“As soon as the passport is ready.” 

“Just like that huh? Even though you’re freaked.” 

“Even though I’m freaked,” Mickey repeated solemnly. He didn’t want to be freaked. He wanted everything to be as perfect as they seemed. He wanted to be the guy that supported his boyfriend’s dreams. He could be that guy. He just needed to go to L.A. and see Ian in his element. Then everything would be good. Mickey was making way to much of all of this. It was one guy, one selfie. It was nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst is coming. I am adding tags. Be aware.


	10. A Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH. Read tags, please.

Ian hated the way things had gone down.

What he hated most of all was that he couldn’t figure a way for them to have been any different then they were. From the moment Mickey arrived for his surprise visit to L.A, Ian was caught off guard. Of course he was, his stoic grumpy long distance boyfriend had just made the grandest of romantic gestures. It was a shock, but the truth of it was that what had left Ian the most surprised wasn’t the surprise of his boyfriends arrival, it was the realization that he wasn’t entirely wrapped up in the romance of it all. He was working, he was networking, really, and it was important stuff he had to get done. It was the kind of stuff he couldn’t just put on hold in order to spend every waking minute with an unexpected visitor, no matter how much he wanted to. 

As the redhead sat in his meeting with Silvy it hit him that he was making a choice by being in that room at that moment, while Mickey was off sightseeing with Lip. He was making a choice. It wasn’t a fair one, it may not be the right one, but it was being decided in every minute he spent working on his image and his career while the man he could very well be in love with was wandering the city without him.

For his part, Mickey hadn’t said anything when Ian explained he had a meeting he couldn’t miss. The brunet was his usual quiet self, nodding his understanding of the situation, agreeing easily to hang out with Ian’s brother for the afternoon. Ian couldn’t help but wonder if Mickey was really that OK with everything, or if he could feel the choice being made as well. The sobering thought had Ian gulping audibly. 

“You OK over there Ian? Am I boring you?” Silvy asked pointedly, her long fingernails tapping the glass of cold water in front of her. 

“No. Sorry. My mind was elsewhere.” He replied, meeting her eyes as she looked at him expectantly. “My boyfriend surprised me by coming into town for a few days. I was just caught off guard. I am paying attention. I promise.” 

“Boyfriend?” It was a question, but not one he had time to answer. “Is this someone serious? Or are you still single for all the world knows?”

“Not single. We’ve been together awhile but its… “ Ian grappled with the words before she cut him off. 

“If it's not one hundred percent set in stone, its best you’re still seen as single. Understood?” 

Ian did understand. If people could imagine them with him he would be more appealing to them and it was easier for them to do that if he wasn’t taken. It was logical and kind of awful at the same time. It was only made more awful buy the fact that he responded so quickly. “It’s not set in stone. Not. Not yet anyhow.” 

Silvy gave him a small nod in understanding before continuing with her conversation from earlier. 

 

Silvy had big plans for awards season. She was going to milk every red carpet appearance Ian made for his small part in the critically acclaimed movie he was in. She had him invited to every major party in town, being sure to have him make only the most important of connections he could. She was making him a star, just as she promised him she would. It was an odd thing to watch happen. After being spotted with Mickey that first time a few weeks prior, Ian had been spotted three times since. Each time was more surreal than the next, but it was good. It was what he wanted, people recognizing his work. That was what every actor wanted, after all. 

 

Ian walked out of the meeting knowing that the choice he had made was bigger than one meeting. It was bigger than one visit gone wrong, and he knew that Mickey deserved to know that. Although, he had a feeling the other man already knew. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

“Hey you,” Mickey greeted from his spot in the couch. God. He was beautiful. Ian’s meeting had run late, Lip had to get back to school, so it was just Mickey and some take out boxes in the apartment. Ian felt his face flush at how he easily made himself comfortable in his space. He liked having him there, in those four walls, on his couch, watching his tv, in L.A. Despite the disruption or his obvious confusion over how their relationship fit into his profession, he had to admit,in that moment, he liked everything about Mickey being there.

Kneeing his way onto the couch Ian made quick work of pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. “Hey,” he whispered against plush lips.”I hate that I had to do that today and the light test last night. You were so amazing to fly out here and I’ve been fucking working.” 

“It’s Ok.” 

“It’s not though,” Ian replied easily, letting his body line the length of the leather cushions, his head nestling warmly into his boyfriend's chest. “What does it say about us “ he asked honestly “That I am so fucking busy that you can surprise me like that and I still can’t make fucking time for you.” 

Warms fingers traced soft circles through red hair for a few minutes as the weight of the question hung in the air. “I donno Ian. What does it say? What are you saying? I thought you were happy to see me. You are happy I came right?” 

“Of course,” Ian’s head snapped so he could look earnestly into blue eyes. “I’m crazy about you. I miss you all the time.” 

“But, I’m here and you don’t have time.” 

“That’s not fair.” 

“I didn’t mean it to shit on you, man. I just… fuck, I don’t know. I know this shit is important to you,” Mickey started. 

“You’re important to me,” Ian found himself interjecting, but he knew deep down that Mickey understood that. “You know that.” 

“I do. I also know that my coffee shop can’t run itself every time I miss you. So, you don’t have to keep feeling like shit about working. I have been doing nothing but checking on the business since I left.” 

It was true, Mickey was up late the night before placing orders. Then this morning before Ian left, he was checking over the schedule with Joe. Ian didn’t know too much about the financial situation of the coffee shop, but he knew that losing Mickey at the helm for a few days had to be hurting them, at least a little bit. With that he instantly felt guilt wash over him. Mickey had taken time off work that he probably couldn’t afford, in order to go sightseeing with Lip. Ian’s heart sank at the thought.

 

“Fuck. Why does this have to be so hard?” Mickey kissed the top of his head, placing a strong arm around Ian’s waist securely. It was the safety of the hold that gave Ian the strength to continue. “Silvy asked me today if you and I were one hundred percent in this. She wanted to know if I wanted to announce that I was taken, and all of that shit. She maybe even meant have pictures with you in public and all of that. “ Ian felt Mickey’s body tense at the words, and in an instant he knew, Mickey had made a choice, too. “I told her no.” 

 

With that they adjusted so they were facing one another. 

“I am crazy about you. And I am glad you came.” Ian confirmed, his voice cracking with desperation. “You know that right?” 

“Course. We’re saying the same here Ian, so don’t feel fucking guilty.” Mickey bit his bottom lip nervously as he spoke, the movement had him craving to do anything to make it all better but he knew he couldn't. 

“But, you came here.” Ian said, searching honest blue eyes as if it had been a question and not a statement. 

“I just wanted to see you. I didn’t think it through, though. I have shit there that I need to be focused on right now. And this, people wanting your autograph and all of that, that’s you, it’s not…” 

 

Mickey didn’t have to finish that sentence for Ian to know that it wasn’t him. It wasn’t what he wanted. It never was. Ian was what he wanted, there was never any doubt about that. But, the path he was on, that was the question mark, Mickey had just answered it. 

And that was that, they laid together in silence never letting their grip on each other loosen, as if the whole world would fall apart around them if they dared to let go. 

 

Despite the obvious sadness surrounding their conversation they still made love that night, slow and with obvious intent. 

They were saying goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY. 
> 
>  
> 
> I am not usually big on angst, and no one hates this more than me but, I PROMISE I will be making it better. There will be a happy ending. I am just as heartbroken as anyone but this is the way it had to go. Please, just hang in there. or come back in 4 chapters if you want to read it when most of the angst is done. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you Erikutta, as always for being the best


	11. 3 months

**3 Months later**

 

It wasn’t like Mickey to be nervous, he didn’t give a fuck about what people thought of him but he knew that this night was important to Nevin and he had no reason to want anything but the best for the other man. They had been seeing each other for a little over a month and all was going smoothly. Nevin was nice, he was easy going, smart and seemed to run under the impression that Mickey hung the moon. The financial adviser had spent many a day coming into the shop trying to get the brunet interested in him. He took rejection like a pro. Mickey couldn’t help but be impressed by his perseverance until eventually agreeing to a date. They went to see a Leaf’s game together for their first date, sharing a plate of nachos and some beers afterwards for good measure. It was a good night. It wasn’t full of sparks or sexual tension the way things had been with Ian, but it was nice and Mickey decided it probably wasn’t fair to compare. Ian was all sparks, attraction and temptation from the second they met. A connection like that would be hard to beat. But, what he had with Nevin was nice nonetheless. That’s why he was attending this fancy ass benefit dressed like James bond, with little complaint, because Nevin asked him to.

“You know you really clean up well.” Joe said with a wolf whistle. He was in a matching tux, his hair gelled back in way that had Mickey yearning to mess it up. “I can’t believe it, Mickey Milkovich in a tux. You must like this guy more than I thought.”

“Fuck. Off. When’s the skank getting here? We can’t be late.”

Joe smacked him swiftly at the back of the head before scoffing, “That’s my girlfriend, asshole!” He reminded as Mickey shot him a middle finger.

“She was my sister first, dickhead.”

Mickey wasn’t actually annoyed that Mandy was coming, or that she was late. He was annoyed that Joe once again insinuated that Mickey didn’t really like Nevin. It’s a conversation he was, quite frankly, tired of having. Was he in love with the guy? No. But they weren’t engaged, they had made no promises to each other. They were dating. That was it. And Mickey was happy with that. The relaxed nature of their relationship gave the brunet plenty of time to work on the business. He wasn’t missing time to fly off to see him, his head was where it should be. It was focused on keeping the coffee shop afloat. And afloat it was. After he returned from L.A., Mickey got his head in the game. He decided if he was going to be an owner, he was going to be the kind of owner he wanted to be. So, that meant that all leftovers were no longer tossed, they were given away to the homeless men and women that lined the streets. After roughly a month and a half of the new policy, things really picked up. Other businesses joined in and before he knew it, Black Coffee was starting a feed the homeless movement that was so desperately needed in the area. Things were still new, but the numbers coming back each night told Mickey that business was rising, despite all the freebies. People wanted to support a business that gave back. They wanted to support a business owner who cared about his neighborhood, and for that he was thankful. He was also proud, although he would never say it outloud.

Mickey was holding his head high as he walked into the lobby of the fancy hotel, his head craning slightly to find Nevin through the crowd. He smiled warmly when he spotted him chatting up another man in a tux not far from what Mickey assumed was their table.

“Hey there.” Nevin greeted with a nod, allowing himself to gaze over the coffee shop owner’s form longingly as the other man excused himself. “Wow. My boyfriend is gorgeous in a tux.”

Boyfriend.

Huh.

The benefit went by smoothly. Mandy ate her weight in shrimp, Joe still looked at her like she was the bell of the ball even after she threw up half her weight in shrimp later on that evening. Nevin beamed when introducing Mickey to all of his fancy friends, blushing when they would comment on how often Nevin spoke of his boyfriend.

Boyfriend.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“It’s just. I mean like fuck isn’t that something you ask a guy first?” Mickey questioned, grabbing three beers out of the fridge. He made his way over to the couch just in time to interrupt the two love birds kissing. “Ok. Get a fucking room you two or get your hands off of each other.”

Joe rolled his eyes before taking his beer and giving Mandy hers. “Sorry. You were complaining,” He quipped gesturing with his hand for Mickey to continue his rant.

“I wasn't complaining. I’m just saying he tossed the word boyfriend around like this is a conversation I had. And I sure as fuck didn’t have no conversation.”

“K, Mick. But you guys have been dating for what a month?” Mandy asked, turning the tv on as she spoke. “That sounds kinda like boyfriend territory to me.”

Mickey huffed silently to himself fixing his eyes on the T.V. as to avoid further conversation. It was unfortunate coincidence that Mandy had turned the T.V. on to the Oscars just as Paul Dano was being awarded with Best Actor. While, Mickey didn’t have much of a clue who the award winner was, he certainly knew the redhead sitting behind him.

“Hey look it’s-” Joe began but didn’t bother to finish.

“I’m going to bed.”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

It had been radio silence between him and Ian for months.He didn’t know why he felt compelled to say anything. But, he wanted to nonetheless. He wanted to say a lot even if it would be out of character for him. Ian and him had split on good terms. Mickey hadn’t thought that possible. Before his breakup with Ian, he didn’t believe people who said they didn’t hate their exes. Why break up then, Mickey would wonder. Now he knew. Sometimes, it was just life that got in the way. Sometimes, circumstances were just shitty. And that was all it was with him and Ian. He didn’t hate him. In fact, he still cared for him, wondered about him and wanted to know he was OK. For the first few weeks after they split, they would still text one another, but the contact soon faded as life became more hectic for each of them. There had been no contact for almost two months at this point. Mickey had thought of texting a few times just to check in, but always decided against it, seeing how he didn’t really have much to say.

But.

Now.

Now he had something to say. He could text Ian and tell him congrats on being at the Oscars, his co stars win and all of that. He knew this would mean a lot to his ex and he was genuinely happy for him. But. He couldn’t deny the effect seeing the other man again had on him. He was half worried that he would start texting a congratulatory message and end up saying “I love you and I miss you”.

No. It was best for all involved to let sleeping dogs lie. Ian was happy. He was happy, too.

So he picked his phone up in his hands and shot out a message.

**“Ain’t gonna lie. Hearing you say boyfriend tonight, took me by surprise.”**

**“Sorry. I guess I jumped the gun on that one. We can take a step back.”**

**“No. I was surprised but its good. I’m good with it. G’night.”**

**“:) Night Mickey.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is slow moving with updates. I am really focusing on my health atm and this has taken a back burner. I am trying though. Thanks for hanging in there.


	12. Belize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was HARD. I mean, hard. You have no idea how hard my beta works. Erikutta , Thank you!.

It wasn’t that Ian didn’t appreciate how much his life had changed in the last year, it was more that he hadn’t realized how lonely life could be, even when things were moving in exactly the direction he wanted them to. Not only had Paul Dano’s Oscar win brought him some needed attention, But on top of that, the movie he filmed with Randy months early was being released to film festivals all over the world. Each time receiving nothing but praise not only for its director, but also the films star. Slowly but surely the name Ian Gallagher was becoming known in Hollywood. It was exactly what he wanted, everything he had been working for and yet nothing like he had imagined it. 

Taking in the New York city scape from his hotel room, Ian couldn’t help but feel isolated from the world around him. Traveling alone wasn’t as romantic as movies make it seem. Not wanting to spend the money on room service meant eating alone at a diner, where he was surrounded by happy couples and grumpy loners. Ian bristled at the idea of him being one of those lonely old men complaining about his food to the hard working waitress as if he just wanted someone to speak to rather than anything actually being wrong with his order. This was just the beginning of his career, it wouldn’t always be like this, he reasoned. 

It wasn’t as if he didn’t date, he had grindr just like any self respecting gay man. He could find companionship for the night at the flick of his fingertips, it was just that the flick of his wrist was less hassle. He didn’t have time for anything real at the moment and hookups were just not cutting it anymore. Letting a sigh escape his lips he decided to call it a night letting the fluffy hotel blankets warm him from the outside in. It wasn’t exactly cuddling with a boyfriend, but it would have to do. 

 

 

 

“Don’t get me wrong man, I am glad you are staying out of trouble. I hope you continue to do that, seriously. Don’t let me catch you pissing away all that talent, but I haven’t seen you have fun since we started the festival circuit. Have you dated since….” Gary’s voice trailed off as he made eye contact with the redhead who was seated across from him eating his breakfast as if he was starving. “I just mean, all of this,” he gestured around them to the busy New York streets, “It's supposed to be fun. YOU should be having fun. Are you?” 

 

“I’m making lots of contacts.” Ian shrugged, laughing when Randy unabashedly rolled his eyes at him. “Look, if you’re talking about dating, nah. If I had time to date, I wouldn’t have…” Ian cleared his throat steadying his heart beat at the thought of the man he had left behind. “I had the guy perfect, where the fuck is there to go after that?” 

“Right.” Gary agreed giving his friend an empathetic nod. He had been there throughout the break up and he understood Ian’s reasoning in a way no one else had. He had been there after all, he knew what the business was like, and the troubles of trying to maintain any relationship within it, never mind a long distance one. While Lip spent his time telling Ian how stupid he was to give up someone who clearly made him happy, gary only stood next to him offering a shoulder to lean on. “Well, lets go make more contacts then, shall we?”

 

The trip to New York was successful for both Ian and the movie. For that, the actor was grateful but he was also happy to find himself back in LA, sipping beers with his brother after so long on the road. 

“What do you think of maybe joining me next trip?” he asked, nonchalantly watching his brothers eyebrows raise in suspicion as soon as the words left his lips. “What?” 

“Fuck me. I owe Fi twenty bucks.” Ian tilted his head to the side in confusion waiting for the older Gallagher to explain. “She said you weren’t happy with all of this shit happening right and now and if you’re asking me to come along, she's right. Right?” 

Fucking Gallaghers. They were like mind readers, sometimes. 

“This about Mickey?” 

“No. I mean. Yeah, I miss him. But, no not really. It’s just… lonely, I guess. And no, I don’t wanna meet some random guy right now,” he cringed internally at the thought. It seemed that was everyone’s answer to his feelings lately. When the truth of it was, that was the last thing Ian needed. What was wrong with the idea of him just being on his own for awhile. No need for some Mickey replacement. There wasn’t one, and there was never going to be one, as far as Ian was concerned. They broke up due to shitty, unfair circumstances, so he wasn’t out looking for something better. He knew he wasn't going to find that. What he was yearning for was something else entirely, he could feel it in his bones. Something was missing, but it wasn’t a relationship.

“Sure.”

“And it's not like my friends here can just drop everything to travel with me.”

“Neither can your brother, man,” Lip interjected empathetically.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Lip opened his mouth to speak, closing it again as if biting back words. 

“Just fucking say it, Lip.” 

“Alright. Look, I was just gonna say maybe you should embrace this being alone shit for awhile. You’re out seeing the world right now, do that. Don’t hide in your hotel room, don’t pine over your ex.”

Ian shot him a middle finger, causing them both to laugh as Lip raised his hands in surrender. 

“I’m just saying, the Gallagher house was never fucking empty. You, have never been alone to figure out who the fuck Ian is. Why not do that? “ 

Fucking Gallaghers. They were a pain in his ass, but they weren’t always wrong. 

 

 

______

 

As, it turned out listening to his sometimes wiser older brother lead Ian to have the best couple of months of his life. He was alone, but he wasn’t lonely. He discovered things about himself that he had forgotten.

It was a trip to Belize that pushed him in the right direction.

“You want, sir?” A little boy asked. He couldn’t be more than 6, with dark hair and big brown eyes. He was out in the heat selling hand carved items at a tiny booth in the middle of a market that was just on the outskirts of the tourist location Ian was staying at. The boys mother, Ian assumed anyways, was at the booth next to him selling clothes. The redhead instantly recognized that little boy’s determination to help his family. Growing up in the South Side, he was surely more privileged than this boy, but they weren’t that dissimilar, either. Looking around that small market, he could see the boy was just one of many. So, he made a point to stop at each booth and purchase as much as he could, making a note of the small village for when he had more money to return with and help in a real way. 

Thus began a new way to travel. 

With each new city that Ian traveled to, he quickly learned that he wanted to be amongst the locals, really embrace the culture. He wanted to eat their food and hear their stories. No matter how popular he was becoming in Hollywood, he still wanted to be the guy that bought the homeless coffee. Ian wanted to help out those less fortunate than he was because that is what made him happy, that is what mattered to him, and now he could do that on a broader scale.

 

“You look happy,” gary greeted with a warm smile. “I mean, not to be a cheesy asshole or anything, but last time I saw you, you were one mopey mother fucker. You dating someone new?” 

“Nah. Still not the right time for that. Just happy. You want a coffee?” Ian signaled for the waitress. He waited for both of their coffees to arrive before digging into some business talk. They needed to discuss where to go next with the movie given its critical acclaim and possible award nominations coming up. Silvy had given her opinions on interviews and junkets to attend as festival season was winding down.. “So, just go with Silvy’s suggestions, then?” Silvy wanted them at TIFF It was the next logical move. She wanted them interviewed by basically all of the press that would be in attendance. They had traveled to every small film festival the two men could think of all summer long, and while the buzz around the film was good, TIFF would be something else entirely. Silvy planned on milking it for all it was worth. 

“Yeah. I mean she knows what she's doing.” Gary gulped down the last of his coffee before checking his ever dinging phone. “Shit. I’m late. I’ll see you in Toronto?” 

“Yeah, man. See you there.” 

 

Toronto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. While I am a movie buff, I am no expert on these things. I know of some of the festivals they would want to hit up but I again, not an expert. So if its totally crazy to think they would travel to festivals, SORRY for reaching. 
> 
> 2\. Its also important to note that while Ian wouldn't be rich by any means, Gary is leading man turned director so lets say he can afford this ;). Please, just go with it. For my sake, it can't be the most ridiculous thing I have asked of you as readers lol. 
> 
> 3\. I am sorry they aren't to together yet but hey, hes going to Toronto.


	13. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys meet once again and we delve a little further into Nevin and Mickey's relationship

Mickey didn’t like the attention his altruistic efforts were garnering him. While he couldn’t deny that helping Mike and other homeless people made him feel warm inside, he had no interest in being patted on the back for it. He was only doing what he thought was right. He didn’t need to be a rich man. As far as Mickey was concerned, all he needed a roof over his head and a beer in his hand, anything beyond that could and should be shared with others. 

If only he could get his boyfriend to understand this. 

 

“All I am saying, babe, is that a benefit in your honor could be beneficial. It could bring in more funds towards the coffee shop's feed the homeless initiative, as well as have everyone dote on my awesome, giving boyfriend.” The taller man said sweetly, planting a chaste kiss on Mickey’s full lips before exiting the bedroom. 

Making his way out to the kitchen just in time for his coffee to be poured, Mickey shook his head.   
“The coffee shop doesn't have an initiative. We give food and drinks to people that need it. It’s not even fucking hard, man. It’s left over shit we wouldn’t be using anyway.” He griped, knowing it was falling on deaf ears. 

“You’re down playing what you do.” 

“Nah. I’m being honest ‘bout what I do. You’re making it something it isn’t.” 

“Why are you so reluctant to take praise?” Nevin asked honestly, meeting Mickey’s eyes as he spoke. “You’re a great guy. You can’t hide that forever.” 

“I will die trying, though.” Mickey quipped, his laughter caused him to spill coffee all over his clean shirt. “ See, man. Do I look like a fancy ass benefit kind of guy to you?” 

Nevin laughed to himself, making his way to the front door where he bid Mickey goodbye with a kiss on the cheek. 

“A benefit? For?“ Joe questioned from behind him. His presence causing the brunet to jump and spill even more of his coffee. 

“Fucks sake asshole, don’t sneak up on me like that, You’re lucky I didn’t shank your ass.” 

“You don’t scare me, Mick. Your sister, on the other hand…. Terrifying.” Joe smiled fondly suddenly deep in obvious thought of his girlfriend. 

“That’s what does it for ya, huh?” 

“Yep.”

Mickey let out a long suffering sigh. He was not sure who he was annoyed at the moment, Nevin and his benefit talk, or Joe for swooning over his sister. Both. He was annoyed with both. 

“Nev thinks a benefit would be good for the shop.” 

“Huh.” 

“What?” Mickey asked sensing his friend had a lot to say on the matter. “You think he’s wrong?” 

“Nope. Not that. I think he’s probably right. A fancy benefit filled with assholes you’ll hate and food you can’t pronounce would be greatly beneficial to the coffee shop.” Mickey eyed him incredulously before waving his hand as if he knew there was more.  
“It will for sure benefit Nevin’s own reputation. Having his boyfriend on display like that.“

“What the fuck does that mean?” he knew what it meant. 

“You know what it means. I like Nevin, but he has plans. And while you doing charity work wasn’t at all in the cards when he met you, so I am not accusing him of anything…” Joe pointed out very carefully before continuing. “But you have to admit, it looks good for him to be dating you, should he ever run for office or what the fuck ever.” 

“He’s a financial adviser,” Mickey reminded. Although he couldn’t deny that Nevin was undoubtedly climbing a ladder to somewhere. He was a guy who always wanted to be in the right place at the right time, with the right people. This had become obvious roughly a month into them dating. Their dinners out stopped being casual and became more about where Nevin could get them much coveted reservations. Normally that kind of thing would turn Mickey right off, but their moments alone were still nice. He liked Nevin when he was just being Nevin. He liked the Nevin that would hang out with him watching hours of Netflix shows and eating cold pizza. He liked the guy who didn’t pressure him to be someone he wasn’t . But, the longer they dated, the more Mickey was coming to realize that maybe that wasn’t the true Nevin. Maybe the real Nevin was the guy in the suits schmoozing assholes Mickey had no interest in talking to. 

 

“For now.” 

“Right.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Much to his surprise (but, not Joe’s) the benefit was well underway long before Nevin had even brought it up. They fought about it after a journalist contacted Mickey at the shop asking for a blurb for an article she was writing. Eventually Mickey let it go, deciding that giving more attention to the homeless was ultimately the point, anyway. His feeling towards Nevin were not so easily palacted, though. The entire debacle had left a sour taste in his mouth, causing him to pull back. 

 

“You working late again?” Nevin’s head popped into his office, the disruption jolted Mickey out of his thoughts. “Sorry. I thought you heard me come in.” 

“Nah. Was busy. Yeah. I’m staying late. Got shit to do,” Mickey replied easily, trying not to meet the other man’s eyes as he spoke. “I will see you tomorrow maybe, yeah?” 

“Yeah. Ok babe. Message me in the morning.” 

There was a part of Mickey that almost told Nevin he had no interest in messaging him in the morning. The truth of it was, he didn’t know how he felt about the other man. Thinking back on how they got together, he might even have to admit that he never really knew how he felt about him. What it came down to was that things had just ended with Ian and Nevin was nice. He was still nice, but if the whole benefit debacle taught Mickey anything, it had to be that the two of them weren’t going in the same direction. Fuck. That seemed to always be his issue now a days. It was what happened with Ian and now with Nevin. Maybe, he shouldn’t give up so easily this time? Maybe? But for now, he still needed some space.

 

Luckily the business was there to distract him. 

It was sometime around 11pm that Mickey’s tiredness got the better of him, causing him to yawn uncontrollably. He was in no hurry to go home, though. Mandy and Joe had date night every Friday. As Mickey learned the hard way, that meant Mandy howling like a hyena while being fucked by his best friend. The sounds were enough to haunt him for life. He shuddered at the thought, rising onto his tired feet to go get some much needed caffeine. 

 

Good thing he worked in a coffee shop. 

“Hey Royce, got a fresh pot on?” Mickey asked the young man working behind the counter. 

“Yeah. I just put one on Mickey. The first cup goes to the customer, though,” Royce replied with a smile, nodding in the direction of the counter before mouthing towards Mickey, “He’s cute.” 

“It’s OK, Mick. You can have the first cup. I can wait,” a familiar voice said. The sound of it caused every nerve in Mickey’s body to tense up. 

Finally, he turned towards the counter, smiling warmly when his blue eyes were met with Ian’s green ones. 

“What are you…?” Mickey began, his mouth going dry before he could finish the sentence. 

“TIFF. The movie with Gary is in TIFF this year. So…. I’m back,” Ian replied, easily smiling when Royce gave him his cup of coffee before Mickey’s. “No Joe tonight?” 

“Nah. He’s off having sex with my sister.” 

Ian spit out his drink at the news, the sound of his laughter making Mickey smile wider then he had in recent months. 

“Really? Fuck. I’ve missed a lot, huh?” 

“Yeah. I guess so,” Mickey replied quietly. He gnawed on the inside of his cheek for a minute taking in the awkward silence before opening his mouth to speak again. “You.. uh, you wanna?” He motioned towards an empty table not far from the counter, breathing a sigh of relief when Ian lead the way nodding his head in agreement. 

 

Ian looked good. Ian looked better than fucking good. He was wearing a green V neck t-shirt that clung to his body in such a way that you could see every perfectly defined muscle under it. Mickey had to visibly tear his eyes away from it more times than he’d like to admit during their conversation. But, the other option of gazing into those gorgeous green eyes wasn’t any better. God. Mickey was all kinds of fucked. His ex was stunning. 

“So, I saw the signs on the way in. The feed the homeless initiative?” Ian questioned with a smile. “That's really amazing, Mick.” 

The brunet felt his face flush pink at the compliment. Thumbing his nose nervously, he gave Ian a small nod of thank you. 

“It’s nothing really.” 

“Don’t do that,” Ian said without a hint of malice to his tone. “Anyway. I know you don’t want credit, so I will shut up,” The redhead said warmly, as if reading Mickey’s mind. After that they talked about Belize and the other places he’d traveled to, then they talked about Mandy and Joe and how Mickey didn’t really hate it as much as he let on. Ian smiled at the revelation because, of course he knew that. He knew all Mickey wanted was for his sister to be happy. He knew that because Ian knew Mickey. He knew him in a way no one else did. That was clear from the second they locked eyes again. After months of being apart, it was somehow as if no time had passed at all. 

 

That must have been why, one coffee turned into three and before he knew it, it was 4:00 am and they were walking along the quiet city streets in the direction of Mickey’s apartment. 

 

“I have to tell you something,” Mickey starts, barely registering that he interrupted whatever Ian had just been saying. 

“OK,” His ex’s eyebrows furrow with concern. Why does he have to be so fucking gorgeous? Mickey thinks as he prepares to say the words he knows he should have said hours earlier. 

“I’m seeing someone,” The words come out almost in a mumble, but he can tell by the look of pure devastation on Ian’s face he heard him just fine. “Fuck. I dunno what to say. I mean I, shit. I should have something before. Like before you walked my ass here, expecting…”

 

“I wasn’t expecting anything,” The redhead assured him although his voice is tentative as if trying to process the information. “I just, I mean,” He stops mid sentence to let out a long sigh, then smiles. The look of it causes Mickey to smile back. “I missed talking to you. That’s all this was. Talking. That's all we did. You don’t have to feel bad about that OK. You didn’t lead me on. If that's what you’re worried about?” 

Was that what he was worried about? Mickey wasn’t even sure, really. He knew they had a great time catching up, he knew their chemistry hadn’t gone anywhere and beyond that he didn’t know a hell of a lot. But, Ian was right they hadn’t done anything wrong.They were two guys who talked all night long because they hadn’t seen each other in months. That was it. 

They were friends. At least he hoped they were. 

“Not worried. I just thought you should know,” he paused for a moment before continuing, “I don’t know how long you’re in town, but I could do it again. I mean hang out. If you want? You know, uh - be friends or whatever? “ 

“Yeah. I’d like that.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look at that. I didn't make ya'll wait weeks for a chapter. I am proud. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading. Share any thoughts. I would love to hear them. 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and just to clear something up. I messed up and managed to change Gary's name to Randy in the last chapter. I don't know why. Not enough coffee, I assume. I fixed it now. But if you see me do it again kick me in the ass.. Thanks.


	14. Friends

‘Seeing someone’ was such an confusing phrase as far as Ian was concerned. What did that mean exactly? Were they boyfriends? Dating casually? Just fucking? Fuck. He wasn’t even sure he wanted the answers to those questions. It didn’t matter, anyways. Mickey wanted to be friends. Ian wanted to be friends. They knew what was up. The distance was still there, the difference in their lives was still there. Nothing had changed, boyfriend or not, Mickey wasn’t anymore an option now then he had been when they split up. Not romantically, anyways. But, Ian did want his friendship, craved it actually. He missed his sarcastic wit, his reluctant charm, the way they riffed off one another as if they had known each other their whole lives. Mickey was the best friend he never had and always wanted. He wasn’t letting him go again, no matter what.

 

“Friends with your ex, huh?” Lip questioned. Ian hated to admit it, but he rarely called his brother while out of town. It didn’t take much for the older Gallagher to decipher that something was wrong. “I vote no. No good will come of that. Cut your losses and move on.”

“No. I like Mickey.”

“Oh, I know that. That’s my fucking point. You’re gonna get hurt here, man.”

“No. I mean not like that, Lip. I like Mickey, not talking about sex here or any of that shit. I don’t have that many friends,” Ian reminded. “I could use a friend that isn’t you. You’re kind of an asshole.” Lip laughed lightly in agreement, Ian could almost see him shaking his head all the way from LA.

“Alright, man. I gotta go. Talk to you later, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Lip had a point, of course. Being friends with your ex was rarely a smart idea. The thing was though, Mickey had a boyfriend or something close to it. He was off limits and even if he wasn’t, it wasn’t as if all the things that kept them apart in the first place had suddenly disappeared. He was in Toronto for a couple of weeks, then he would be gone once again, and they would be an entire country apart. That was both comforting and heartbreaking at the same time. Comforting because it didn’t make much sense worrying about Mickey having a boyfriend when they couldn’t be together anyway. Yet, it was heartbreaking for all the same reasons his heart broke months earlier when they decided to split up. They were perfect together. He didn’t give a fuck about this new guy, he knew what Mickey felt when he was with him. Fuck. Maybe the whole, ‘I’m seeing someone’ revelation was hurting more then he’d like to admit. Even if they couldn’t be together, stopping to think about the brunette in someone else's arms made Ian’s stomach drop. It wasn’t logical, of course, the distance was still there to keep them apart. But, feelings rarely were logical.

Ian’s phone was buzzing and he was happy for the interruption from his thoughts. Looking down at it, he smiled seeing Mickey’s name.

**Mick- Hey you. You up for coffee later or some food? Not at my shop. It’s my day off.**

**Ian- Sounds good. I have some interviews to do. I should be done by 6.**

**Mick- Cool. Msg when ready.**

Ian couldn’t help but wonder about Mickey’s relationship. Did this other guy know Mickey was hanging out with his ex? Did he even know about him? Or shit… would Mickey bring him? Fuck. Ian took a few deep breaths before stepping into his hotel shower. If the boyfriend came, that was fine. It had to be fine. They agreed to be friends, and this is what friends did, they met each others boyfriends. If talking to Mickey for five hours straight the night before taught Ian anything, it was that they were, at the very least, meant to be friends. So, he could deal with a boyfriend. He could. He had to.

 

 

~~~~

 

 

Gary had this way of making Ian comfortable in the least comfortable of situations. For example, when questions from interviewers suddenly became about his sexuality rather than the movie. It was often Gary who steered them back in the right direction. While Ian had no intention of going back in the closet, he also didn’t want his personal life to overshadow his work.

 **Interviewer** : Do you think it was easier for you to play a gay man than a straight one. You know, being that you are in fact gay? You are right?

 **Ian** : Yes. I am. But a character is a character. Getting into each one's head space is always interesting and difficult in someway.

 **Interviewer** : But, it must have at least been more fun to do these sex scenes right?

Ian’s head went blank unable to process the crassness of her words. That's when Gary piped in, a thick prominent neck vein revealing his anger.

 **Gary** : sex scenes are never fun. They’re awkward as fuck, but luckily Ian and Derrick are some of the best in business. They really deserve our respect for being so vulnerable on screen. " He said, pointedly.

The reporter visibly shrunk into her seat in front of them.

 **Gary** :Any other completely ridiculous questions or are we done here?”

 

Gary didn’t wait for a response instead choosing to stand removing his mic as he rose to his feet. He was done. Ian muttered a thanks, leaving the interviewer to sit quietly her mouth still open with shock. Luckily they were done for the day and there was a bar nearby. Gary made himself comfortable in a leather booth quickly ordering a pitcher of local beer for them to share.

“Besides that last bitch, the day was pretty good,” Gary said, easily pouring a glass of cool liquid for Ian and placing it in front of him before pouring himself one, too. “ Here’s to a good fucking day”.

“Am I always going to be that gay actor? You think? Like if I am in a rom com--”

“Why the fuck would you want to be in a rom com?” Gary interjected, causing Ian to raise his hands in mock surrender.

“Fine. I don’t. Let’s just say I am. Like, could I be? Would it have to be a gay rom com?”

Gary exhaled deeply before meeting Ian’s eyes," I don’t know. I would like to think no. SIlvy said she thought you’d go far right? Lots of actors are gay, man. Some even out and they get work. This can’t be the first time you’ve thought about this?”

“ Course not. But being an actor at all was a pipe dream until now, really. Until you.” He added the last words softly, smiling when the director blushed at the compliment. “I guess that shit back there just hit it home. Now I’m that gay actor who did that gay movie.”

“Hey, I didn’t cast you because you were gay. I cast you because you were perfect for it. And don’t call my movie that “gay movie” asshole” He quipped with a smirk. “You’re as bad as miss unprofessional back there.”

When the pitcher was gone, so was Gary. Much to Ian’s surprise it was almost time to meet Mickey. He was already slightly buzzed when he messaged the brunet suggesting they meet at the bar. The two beers he had while waiting on his friend did nothing to help the situation.

“Hey, Mick.” Ian greeted, cocking his head to the side when he was met with a strange look. “what?”

“You drunk, Gallagher?” Mickey asked taking the seat across from him as if he owned it. Ian hated that, hated how easily he made himself at home around him. Like he was home when he was with him. “You OK?”

“Where's the boyfriend? Is it a boyfriend?”

“It?” Mickey laughed, ordering himself a beer and Ian a water when the waitress stopped by the table to ask if they needed anything.

“Him, he, him the guy. You know.”

“Yeah. I told you that, last night. You sure you’re OK? How much did you drink, man?” Mickey asked with slight concern but there was definitely a hint of amusement in his voice, his smile gave it away.

“Don’t do that,“ Ian warned, furrowing his brow at the glass of water being placed in front of him. “Do what? “

“Smile. Don’t do that cute little perfect lipped smile, at me. Not that smile that makes your perfectly, stupidly pretty blue eyes sparkle. AND, AND that perfectly beautiful face light up. Don’t do that when you have a boyfriend.,“ he was cut off when Mickey cleared his throat. His face was flush.

“OK that's enough of that. Drink your water you drunk,” He instructed, laughing when Ian’s bottom lip curled towards his chin in a pout.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So, is it serious?”

They were almost to Ian’s room when he finally asked what he had wanted ask since the night before. He knew he shouldn’t, even in his still half drunk state he knew he shouldn’t ask. But he was still drunk enough to not have a filter.

“I don’t know. I thought it could be at one point, but now I don’t know,” Mickey slid the keycard through the slot easily after watching Ian attempt it a couple of times. Once in the room they stood awkwardly in the doorway just looking at one another. Ian’s eyes still heavily glazed over. “I should go.”

“I’m sorry I ruined the night. I was pissed about an interview and drank too much. I shouldn't have,” Ian said, quietly making himself comfortable on the large bed in the center of the room. He laid on his back shoes still on, legs sprawled over the edge. His large hands covered his face as he let out an exasperated groan. “Fuck. I am an idiot.”

Suddenly, he felt Mickey untying his shoes, letting them fall on the floor beneath him. Once they were off, he was gently instructed to stand up and get his pants off, then lie back down in the bed, this time under the covers. It was warm and Mickey’s voice was soothing.

“What interview?”

“Not important,”

“Seems like it is.”

Ian closed his eyes, feeling the weight of the bed shift as his friend took up the space next to him.

“Come on Ian, what happened? “ He asked again, gently.

They weren’t touching, but they were as close as Ian had been to another person in a long time. It was nice. Finally after a little prodding Ian explained about the interview gone wrong and the subsequent feelings of inadequacy that it had left him with. Mickey didn’t know about acting like Gary or Silvy. He knew very little of Hollywood, really. So, his words of encouragement shouldn’t have meant as much as they did. But they did. He laid next to Ian for what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes, just listening to him and telling him how all those people could go fuck themselves. He was more than some gay actor. He was a great actor, and that was all that mattered. They were simple words, but they were perfect words. They eased his mind in a way no one else could, until slowly but surely he fell asleep.

 

When he woke up he was alone. The sweet smell of Mickey hung in the air and Ian inhaled slowly taking it all in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels super messy to me but no matter how many times I tried to rework it, it just didn't come together the way I wanted. 
> 
> I have the next few outlined on paper and they are much better then this . I promise we are going places.


	15. Benefits and Break ups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Erikutta !!!

_“Do what?” “Smile. Don’t do that cute little perfect lipped smile, at me. Not that smile that makes your perfectly, stupidly pretty blue eyes sparkle. AND, AND that perfectly beautiful face light up. Don’t do that when you have a boyfriend."_

 

Mickey smiled to himself thinking of Ian’s ramblings from over a month earlier. The truth was, he found himself thinking about that night more than he would like to admit. He told himself it was nothing. As he stood watching Nevin from a dark corner of the entrance to the benefit thrown in his his honor, he knew it wasn’t nothing. It may not mean that him and Ian were meant to be, that was still a lost cause as far as he could tell. While him and Ian had been texting regularly since he flew back to LA,it wasn’t flirtatious. When not full of booze, Ian, it seemed, was completely fine with being friends. Which as far as Mickey was concerned was just fine. Sure, he still felt that pull towards the redhead. Their mutual attraction was almost impossible to ignore. They were living separate lives though. That fact hadn’t changed. Also, there was Nevin to think about. And think about him, Mickey did. Watching his boyfriend from across the room, as he worked the attendees like a greedy politician on a campaign trail, Mickey was done thinking. He was done.

“Hey! There you are,” Joe chimed loudly from a few steps away at the bar. “You’re the man of the hour Mick. You really shouldn’t be late,” His friend tisked, tipping the bartender before making his way over to the brunet.

“Can you quiet it down, dickhead.” Mickey frowned pulling Joe by the elbow into the hallway. “Look, I don’t wanna be here.”

“You don’t say,” The blond deadpanned.

Mickey threw him a stern middle finger before continuing. “I mean like, I really don’t want to be here. Like, I’m fucking bailing.”

“You’re bailing?” a voice asked from behind a now pale Joe.

“Nev,” Mickey said. He should have been upset at the situation. He wasn’t upset. His head was clearer than it had been in months, in fact. Looking at Nevin in his tux, mouth agape, in total shock that Mickey wouldn’t want to be at the benefit he never wanted in the first place, things were clear

. “Nev. you knew this and you did this shit anyways. This isn’t for me, it sure as shit isn’t for the homeless. It's for you. So, you go out there, accept the money and whatever on my account. Say I’m sick, I don’t give a shit. I’m out.” It felt good to say it.

After weeks, maybe months even of dancing around it, the words were freeing. It wasn’t even about Ian, or anyone else, they weren’t even just about the benefit, they didn’t belong together. Surely, Nevin knew it. They hadn’t spent more than a handful of nights together in weeks.

“You don’t just mean tonight, do you?”

“You know I don’t.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 **Ian** \- You still alive? It’s been 84 years.

Mickey looked down at his phone laughing to himself as he read the message. In truth it had been only a handful of days since they last texted.

 **Mickey** \- So dramatic. Do you not have any other friends Gallagher?

 **Ian** \- Fuck you. I have a lot of friends. I have so many friends I won’t even invite you to any of the major award shows that I know are coming my way soon.

 **Mickey** \- Don’t.

Ian may have been joking about the friends but he wasn’t joking about awards season. The little movie that could, really had. The awards buzz surrounding his performance and their movie was something even an oblivious Mickey couldn’t miss. The movie still didn’t get wide release, but some of the smaller theatres were playing it and displayed signs boasting positive and rave reviews in the lobbies. Mickey may have seen it himself, not that he told Ian that. He didn’t tell anyone, he wasn’t sure why. Ian was his friend, he had nothing to hide about wanting to support his friend, yet there was this odd intimate feeling about watching it. So, he just kept it to himself. The movie wasn't at all Mickey’s style, not enough action and way too much dialogue, but damn if Ian wasn’t something else. He didn’t have to know about about acting to know that man was meant to be an actor. Ian was lightning in a bottle. Mickey was proud, he didn’t know why. It was stupid really. He had no part in Ian’s talent, but that didn’t stop him from swelling with pride as the end credits started rolling. It was on the tip of his tongue to tell Ian he watched it, but he just couldn’t do it. It seemed embarrassing, somehow to admit that he sat alone watching Ian’s movie. In a way, it would be like admitting he missed the other man and that was just too much for Mickey to admit it. For now.

 **IAN** : Don’t worry. I was kidding Mick. You didn’t even go to your own benefit. I know you wouldn’t walk a red carpet with me.

 **Mickey** : I am pretty sure Silvy would want you to bring that Matt guy, anyway.

He watched as three little dots appeared then disappeared. Ian was obviously stumbling over what to say at the mention of his new love interest.

 **Ian** : Silvy doesn’t get to choose my dates. If you reallllllllllllllly don’t want to come ;);) Lip’s the only guy I am bringing.

Just at that moment, Mickey heard a loud bang from the front of the store.

 **Mickey** : gtg ttyl

 **Ian** : see ya in 84 years……

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Despite the breakup, Nevin stayed true to his word regarding the money the benefit would garner the homeless in the area. Mickey used the money to purchase the building next to them, turning it into a safe haven for those in need. It would be a place where they could eat, drink and stay warm 24/7. The renovation was almost complete.

“I’m proud of you big brother,” Mandy said quietly taking the seat next to him at the coffee shop. He was in the middle of going over some paperwork for the shelter. Never one for compliments, he grunted in her general direction. “I will take that as a thank you,” she replied, smiling when the brunet flipped her the bird in response. “I am concerned though,” His sister began, pulling his paperwork just out of reach as she spoke. The action had him glaring at her. “Do you ever leave this place?”

“About as often as Joe,” He quipped.

“Not true. I have dates with Joe. We go out. We have sex.”

“Gross. Thanks for that.“

“Whatever. When was the last time you went out?” She asked raising her eyebrows in question as Mickey looked to the ceiling as if counting days. “ Oh. My. God. You don’t even know, do you? This is worse than I thought. You need to go out Mick, preferably with someone hot.”

Mickey rolled his eyes at his sister’s dramatics. It wasn’t that big of a deal. He was busy. Not to mention him and Nevin’s break up wasn’t even two months earlier. He didn’t have any interest in meeting someone or dating or whatever the fuck she was suggesting. Although, he wouldn’t turn sex down. He was only human after all.

“I have shit to do. Stay out the fuck out of my business and worry about your own,” He snapped perhaps with a little more irritation than intended, muttering an apology as he made his way to his office.

Fucking Mandy. Now he was horny and frustrated in the middle of the work day. Shaking his head in annoyance he looked at his phone contemplating a Grindr hook up to take the edge off. Feeling himself harden within the constraints of his pants he dared another look at his phone giving it little thought before finally giving in and sending a message.

 **Mickey** : Hey. You busy? You alone?

 **Ian** : No. and Yes. Why?

 **Mickey** : Got an idea. If you’re game??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I am such a tease. Make you wait over a month for an update then end it like that. The nerve.


	16. The Best Ideas

Mickey had the best ideas.

Ian nearly jumped to the other-side of the bed where the table with the lube was. Taking his pants down to his ankles, he positioned himself so he was comfortable on the bed before looking to his phone, relieved to see they were on the same page.

**Mickey: Remember what it was like to fuck me, Gallagher?**

**Mickey: you there? This ok?**

Either Ian wasn’t as quick getting the lube as he thought or Mickey was feeling nervous about starting this and needing some reassurance.

**Ian: fuck. Yes. Of course I do. You’re my permanent jack off material.**

He lifted his phone taking a picture of his hand sliding over his lubed up cock just to get his point across.

**Mickey: Shit. I miss that. You’re so fucking big.**

Ian couldn’t help but smirk at that. He loved when Mickey complimented his dick. When they were fucking and he would beg for his cock, that was so hot. He stroked himself harder at the memory of Mickey’s voice, rough with arousal, telling him how full he was, how he needed to be fucked harder. God, it was always so good. Ian couldn’t help but wonder if it was ever that good with Mickey’s rebound boyfriend. He quickly pushed the thought out of his head. Fuck that guy, Mickey was texting him.

**Ian: your ass is made for it. So fucking perfect. Would you open yourself for me? Let me watch.**

His breath hitched, letting his eyes roll into the back of his head, his mind letting that visual hit him like a ton of bricks. Fuck. He needed to slow down, taking his hand to cup his balls, he watched his phone, waiting for Mickey’s reply. He didn’t have to wait long.

**Mickey: You know I would.**

**Mickey: Love it when you watch me.**

**Mickey: Love when you watch me do all sorts of things.**

**Mickey: Shit. Getting close**

**Ian: me too. Not yet.**

**Ian: what do you want?**

**Mickey: Suck your cock. You watch me the whole fucking time until you just can’t anymore. Then you cum down my throat. Or on my face.**

Fuck. That was it, Ian felt a familiar rumbling in his balls, his entire body tightening as he came with little warming. Mickey was too god damn good at this. Who knew? Letting the phone fall next to him, Ian lays silently breathing in deeply for a couple minutes before checking his messages.

**Mickey: Jesus christ**

**Mickey: I came.**

**Mickey: You?**

**Ian:yep.**

**Ian: That was so good. You have the best ideas.**

**Mickey: Glad you think so.**

**Ian: I kinda got to go shower now. TTYL?**

**Mickey: K.**

Ian wiped cum from his chest, a blissed out look plastered on his face the entire time he showered. He couldn’t remember a time when he was happier. Well, he could but he wouldn’t let himself go there. No. He wasn’t in any position to push things. Mickey had just broken up with his boyfriend, plus they were still miles apart. There was no reason to push for something that was nearly impossible to hope for.

“So?” Lip questioned from the kitchen. Ian nearly jumped right out of his skin. He had forgotten his brother was actually home from once.

“So?” He quirked an eyebrow in confusion, pouring himself a cup of coffee as he spoke.

“So, how was the lunch with Matt Bomer the other day? Did he give you sage wise gay celebrity advice like Silvy thought he would?” Lip asked curiously, taking the seat across from Ian before lighting himself a cigarette and taking in a deep inhale.

“Yeah. He’s great actually. We’ve met a few times, lunch and shit. He’s married even, ya know, like, to a man. He’s been through all the shitty interviews I have.” Truth be told, when Silvy had suggested that he spend some time with Matt Bomer, Ian wasn’t so sure what she was angling at. But, as it turned out, talking to someone who was openly out in Hollywood was incredibly comforting. Matt wasn’t out at first, of course, but he came out and he’s still working. He’d dealt with dick head reporters and homophobic assholes in the the public eye and he's done it such class, it's hard not to look up to the guy. Lip nodded his head, a small smile on his face.

“Gotta tell ya man, the South Side in me just wants to punch those fuckers in the face. You are a better man than me, brother.” Ian chuckled warmly, shaking his head a tad as he pictured himself punching a reporter.

“I could kiss my career goodbye, and Silvy would have my ass, otherwise, you know I would.” Lip laughed small in his throat before taking a final pull on his cigarette. After a beat, he looked at Ian, a slight smirk playing at his lips.

“What?” Ian couldn’t help but ask.

“Just, I mean, speaking of having your ass. What’s up with you and Mickey?”

“Wha… nothing. We’re just…”

“Don’t even try it,” the dirty blonde interjected, waving a finger in his brothers face. “Just friends my ass. I know you’ve been texting him every damn day. I can tell when it’s him. You get this dopey ass, love sick look on your face, and you’re probably jerking off to each other every night.” Ian’s ears tinged bright pink at the revelation. The sight of him had his brother rolling over in laughter. “Ha! I fucking knew it.”

“Whatever. I have to go. Got shit to do.”

\---------

 

 

 

Ian couldn’t believe this was his life now. He was taking a selfie with a nice young couple who recognized him. It happened every so often now. While he was nothing but grateful for anyone who took the time to watch his work, each time it happened, it became more and more clear that he wasn’t the type to yearn for that kind of attention. As he sat waiting for Gary to arrive at the coffee shop, he thought back to that first meeting with Silvy. She asked him then what kind of career he wanted. He was never too sure of the answer, if he was being honest. He was a good actor, he knew that. He enjoyed it, everything about it. There was nothing else he had ever done that gave him that same kind of thrill, unless you counted being with Mickey. Fuck, maybe, it was time he did just that. Thumbing the rim of his paper coffee cup, Ian took the time to actually think about what Silvy was really asking that day. He also thought about the answer he gave, the choice he made and the months he spent after that just trying his best to figure out who he was. He didn’t know who he was, or who he wanted to be all those months ago. Now, he was pretty sure he did.

“You look deep in thought over there,” Gary’s booming voice cut through his thoughts. The handsome older man took his seat across from him. “Thinking about awards season?”

“Nah. I can’t think about that. I was just thinking...I mean. You kinda gave it all up.”

Gary furrowed his brow in confusion for a minute before seeming to clue in. He took a sip of his coffee. “You mean the Tom Cruise type fame I was headed for when I was younger? Paparazzi, screaming fans, and all of that?”

“Well, I mean, yeah. I don’t mean, like...I’m, not saying you’re not famous,” he sputtered, failing to find the right words, fearing he was insulting his friend horribly. Much to his relief Gary laughed fondly before nodding in a way that told him to relax.

“Yeah. I did. And I don’t regret that. I made that choice. I didn’t want all of that. I thought I did, once. But, when I came close to it, I just didn’t. I’m not that man. I like my life quiet, simple. I like my work. I love this industry, but you don’t have to be Tom Cruise to be in it.”

“Right.”

The rest of the coffee date was spent chatting about the scripts Ian had been receiving. He was looking for some guidance on deciding what to do next. The project that came after this awards season would help set the tone of his career, he knew that. The roles being offered were a real mixed bag. A select few had the potential to be blockbusters, simply due to the directors attached to them. Another few would, for sure, make less money, but they also had some talent attached to them. Actors or directors that Ian looked up to, but didn’t make the kind of money like Spielberg did, but those scripts still interested him. It was like a fork in the road. One he finally felt prepared to face. “Ian,” Gary turned back towards him on the street after they had said their goodbyes.

“Can I give you one more word of advice.”

“Course.”

“Sometimes the things you think are in the way of what you want, are actually the things you need.” Randy pursed his lips as if tentatively trying to keep himself from crossing a line.

“Meaning?” Ian coaxed wanting to know exactly what his friend was trying to say.

“Meaning, I watched you make a decision many months ago. I think maybe you’re wondering if it was the right one. And I can’t tell you if it was or not, but I can tell you that you’re not going to keep getting chances to make it. And some things are worth a lot more than anything this business will give you.” He exhaled a little at that, smiling to himself as Ian nodded in understanding. Giving a small wave of goodbye, Gary walked away leaving the redhead with a lot to think about. Or nothing at all, really.

Ian knew what he wanted. He knew what he needed. And he knew where he was going to find it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 more to go and I warn its going to get all kinds rom com cheesy up in here. 
> 
> Also, warning you this is probably my last Gallavich story for a long time if not ever. We will see what season 10 brings. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	17. I love Canada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Tiff @ficxian. I hope its a great one!

Mickey watched the dancing men on screen with a level of disgust he never thought a bunch of half naked muscular men could bring out in him. Scoffing at the ridiculous dance moves, he took a sip of his fifth beer of the night cursing himself internally for caring enough to suffer through dialogue this bad. 

“Am I high?” Mandy chimed from behind him. She grabbed the remote from the couch before taking a seat next to her brother. “I’m not imagining this right? You are watching Magic Mike? Really, Mickey?”

 

“Fuck off,” he punched out quickly trying to decide if it was more embarrassing to admit to watching such a bad movie for fun, or out of pure jealousy like he was. 

“Oh. This is about Matt Bomer,” Joe offered honestly. He slipped in next to Mandy ignoring the glare his best friend shot his way. 

“FUCK. OFF,” he repeated. “Isn’t it date night. Go. Date. Leave me alone.” 

“What about Matt Bomer?” Mandy asked curiously, her eyes never leaving the movie. 

Joe rolled his eyes before retrieving the remote to pause the movie, “Ian is dating him.” 

Mickey sighed closing his eyes in irritation as he took another long sip of his beer. He didn’t know what the hell he was thinking, checking out Ian’s lunch date from last week. What good would it do to compare himself to a fucking hot ass actor. Of course Mickey wouldn’t stack up against someone like that. So why torture himself? 

“No, he’s not,” Mandy said plainly. She took the beer out of Mickey’s hand to steal a sip. It took a few seconds for her to notice the two men in the room gaping at her. “What? He’s not.” 

“And how the fuck do you know that?” Mickey asked incredulously. 

“Because Matt Bomer is married. Is Ian a homewrecker?” Mickey shook his head. “Why do you think he’s dating him?” 

“They had lunch a couple times last week. Ian mentioned it,” he replied easily, trying to think back to the messages in question. Ian didn’t say they were dates, not specifically. ”Wait. He’s married?” 

“They had lunch. Really Mick? Don’t actors, ‘do lunch’ all the time?” Joe questioned shaking his head. He stole the beer bottle out of Mandy’s hand just in time to keep it from Mickey. Waving a finger in his friend’s face he continued, “You’re sitting here all depressed watching a movie you hate because Ian said he had lunch with someone else?” 

“Yep,” he admitted before he could stop himself. There was no use in denying it. He was pathetic. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Often, there were times when Mickey wished that Joe wasn’t both his friend and the baker at the coffee shop. This day was for sure one of those times. His well meaning friend hadn’t given up on giving Mickey shit about being jealous over Matt Bomer. It had been almost an entire week since the Magic Mike incident and Joe was not giving up. 

“You know you want him back, Mickey. It almost killed you to think of him with someone else,” Joe reminded. He was placing muffins in the case under the counter while Mickey worked on one of the coffee machines that was on its last leg. 

“Yep. I know. But Matt Bomer is married and we don’t need to talk about that shit ever again,” he replied without venom, shaking the machine with a low sigh. “Didn’t I just replace this thing?” 

“I don’t know... Maybe? But we do need to talk about this shit again. Because you were jealous, man.” 

Mickey let out a long exhale of air praying for the ground to swallow him whole. He was so done with this conversation. 

“What the fuck does that have to do with anything?“ 

“Everything! You were jealous, Mick. And you don’t get jealous over friends. Do you?” Mickey shot him a look, one he hoped would shut him up. It didn’t. “No. You do not get jealous over friends. You get jealous over people you care about. People you may even… Love?” 

He had had enough. 

“Yes. Alright. Yes. I love Ian. Is that what you want to hear? It’s not exactly a secret. Anyone can fucking see that!” That last word was barely out before Mickey noticed the look on his friend’s face. He had seen it before. He turned slowly, knowing in his bones that when he turned around he would be face to face with… 

 

“All of those renovations and you still don’t have a bell,” Ian said with a small smile. Always a smart man, Joe retreated to the back giving a small innocent shrug as he locked eyes with Mickey. 

It was as if the wind had been knocked out of him. He was suddenly very glad the coffee shop was dead, less witnesses to his ultimate demise. Death by embarrassment. 

“How much did you hear?” He asked,searching Ian’s face for any sign that he had heard something he didn’t like. The brilliant smile that adorned the other man’s face was giving him reason to feel not only great relief, but maybe even hope. Hope that his feelings were reciprocated. 

“I heard enough. I-um. I,” Ian stumbled over his words, a pink hue taking over his cheeks as he walked closer to where Mickey was standing just behind the counter. ”I love…Canada,” he finished with a shy smile. 

“You love, Canada?” He repeated, his brow furrowing in confusion.

“Yeah. Ian shrugged easily, a teasing grin playing at his lips. ”It’s a beautiful country, after all.” 

Mickey let a small laugh escape his lips, the atmosphere around them was suddenly comfortable, perfect. He stepped closer, moving from behind the counter until they were almost sharing breaths. 

“Yeah, it is,” he agreed, tilting his head up just enough so their lips could meet. The kiss was chaste, warm, and reassuring. It was everything. Everything he had been missing. “What are you doing here?” he breathed out once they broke apart, Ian’s arms still wrapped around him. 

“I love you,” Ian replied. 

This time when they kissed, it was more heated and it nearly killed both of them to come up for air. 

After telling Joe he would be gone for the rest of the night, Joe nearly jumped to the ceiling with joy. The new couple made their way into the night air. They were only a couple blocks away from Mickey’s when Ian suddenly pulled him into an alleyway, pressing him into a brick wall roughly before bringing their mouths together once more. 

“Man. You still have no fucking patience,” Mickey teased as Ian kissed softly from his jaw to his chest. “How long are you here for?” 

“As long as you want me,” the redhead replied, wagging his brows high as he spoke. He took Mickey’s hand leading him out of the alley. They walked a little bit further before he clarified. “Like I said, I love Canada. I plan on being here a long time. I was thinking, maybe a very long time.” 

It wasn’t until they were inside his apartment that it really hit him. “You mean you’re moving here? Are you serious?” 

“Do you really love me?” The question was as sincere as the answer. 

“Yes.” 

“Do you want to be apart again?” Mickey rolled his eyes. That question was insane, really. Of course he didn’t. 

“Course not. But you can’t do that.” 

“I am a grown ass man. I can do whatever I want,” Ian replied with confidence. He sat down onto the couch pulling a dumbfounded Mickey onto his lap as he spoke. “I didn’t know what I wanted when we first met. I needed this year to figure that out. But now I do. I do know what I want. Do you?” 

“Fuck. Yes.” He didn’t even have to think about it. But he couldn’t help but think about Ian. “Your job though, don’t you need to be in LA?” 

Ian kissed him again, sweetly as if thanking him for the thinking of what he needed.

“Nope. I've thought a lot about it and this, here, with you, this is just fine with me. I will still act. I will still travel and shit, but I want to be here. I want this life. I want you.” 

Mickey didn’t hear a word after that. There were words, whispers, proclamations, and promises, but damn if he heard any of them. He had heard everything he needed to. Ian was his. And he was Ian’s. 

 

It was later that evening, the two of them naked and sweaty in Mickey’s bed that he decided he had one bone to pick. 

“Why the fuck didn’t you tell me Matt Bomer was married?” 

“Wha..” 

“Nevermind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and all that is left is the epilogue. It will show how life is in a couple of years, with Ian's career and their relationship etc.


	18. Epilogue

2 years later. 

 

Ian looked himself over in the floor length mirror. The tux his stylist chose was spot on, the green lapels making his eyes pop just like she said they would. He was ready, as ready as he was ever going to be. He had been here before, two years earlier. That night he lost the Oscar, but given that he and Mickey had gotten together not long before, he didn’t feel like he had lost a thing. This year was much different, Ian had already won the Golden Globe and the Screen Actors Guild (SAG) award for his role in Gary’s newest movie. The director had won in his category at every major award show for the season, as well. 

The past couple of years had been good ones. Mickey’s coffee shop was thriving with the homeless initiative making major strides to help the needy in Toronto, as well as matching donations to programs that Ian would bring to Mickey’s attention on their travels. Together they found a good balance between work and their relationship.

His boyfriend of two years still avoided any public appearance the coffee shop required, handing off that side of things to his brother-in-law, Joe. Mickey also still hated the idea of paparazzi, choosing to meet Ian when there was less of a chance of cameras in their faces. As it was, they actually didn’t have to worry too much about that during their everyday lives in Toronto. There was the odd autograph of course, but nothing major. This made them both happy, perhaps Ian most of all. His work never faltered, he chose jobs based on the script and quality of work. He had no inclination to be anything other than himself. He wasn’t creating some superstar image. He was just Ian Gallagher, actor, and he liked that guy. That guy had not only his dream job, but also his dream man and his dream life. Looking into that full length mirror he gave himself a small smile. No matter what happened at the Oscars, whether he lost again or won, as predicted, he would come back to his hotel in LA to his handsome boyfriend waiting for him. He was a winner, no matter what. 

 

“Lip. You ready to...” Ian asked walking out into the living room of their suite. Lip was supposed to be dressed and ready to go. He was Ian’s pseudo date for all of awards season, Mickey choosing to sit those kinds of things out. Which is why what he saw shocked him. It was Mickey, clad in a gorgeous blue velvet tux, his black hair slicked back, blue eyes sparkling. 

“Hey. Hope you don’t mind, I thought maybe I could be your date tonight,” he said with a shy smile on his face. 

“But - you hate all of this,“ Ian reminded, walking over to his boyfriend pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. ”It's a huge red carpet, Mick.” 

“Ya don’t say?” he chuckled to himself. “I know, and trust me - I won’t love smiling for a million cameras all night long, but you’re gonna win this thing and I want to be there.” 

Ian felt warm all over, his heart overflowing with happiness as he took his boyfriends hand, ready to show him off to the world the way he deserved. 

 

And a few hours later when Ian did in fact win the Academy Award for best actor, he was sure to thank the man in his life for being there for him, that night and always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Erika, for everything. 
> 
> As always thanks so much for reading and PLEASE leave comments if you feel so inclined. I really love reading what everyone thought. It makes my soul happy. 
> 
>  
> 
> and for those of you that also read Sterek fanfic (teen wolf) be on the look out ;).


End file.
